


The Stilinski Monster

by Miss_Webb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Case solving, Deaton to the rescue, Gold digger Argents, Hale fire- But not canon reason, Human Hale Family, Human Scott, I'm Bad At Tagging, It shouldn't be this easy to find out how to do this on the internet, Kidnapped Cora Hale, M/M, Murder, Not Hunter Argents, Possible future underage for Stiles and Derek, Rich Hale Family, Something went wrong... or did it?, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stupid Genius Stiles, Werewolves were not already a thing, What did they create?, future smut, kiddnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Webb/pseuds/Miss_Webb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Updated Summary:</p>
<p>What happens when you have the crazy idea to see if you could bring a person back to life from the dead?... what happens when it actually works? </p>
<p>What do you do when you start to fall in love with the man you brought to life, but it seems you signed up for a lot more than you thought when all is not what it seemed in the world Stiles thought he knew, and the guy he brought back to life starts showing signs of having a little bit more than he had before he died.... and then his dad decided that it's his job to help finish the case he apparently 'interfered' with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles was going over everything. Looking around making sure they had everything they needed. Water. They had two gallons of it. Food. They had quite the assortment. They had meat, black forest ham, turkey, and cooked chicken breast. (Stiles was hoping that if this did work he would get to eat that. Because Mrs. McCall was the best damn cook in the world and he loves all things chicken) Fruits. Apples, strawberries, oranges. Vegetables. Broccoli, and cucumber. Sweets. Cupcakes, ice crème, chocolate.

After making sure they had everything and crossing off the mental list of provisions for our guest here. He grabbed the paddles making sure they were functioning.

“Stiles, I don’t think we should do this…” Said Scott who was standing behind him. He had been awfully quite today. Stiles figured it was just nerves about them actually doing this today.

“What? Scott what are you talking about?” Stiles says turning around looking at Scott confused.

“It’s just, this is bad, you know. Somethings just aren’t meant to be tampered with…” Scott said looking down and the burned and broken wood, playing with it with his foot.

“Scott are you serious?  Like really serious? Because this is ridicules. You didn’t say that when we stole this body from the morgue, or when we got the rest of the organs we needed from the animal shelter. Or when we stole the defibrillator, or got our hands on these.” Stiles said pointing to all of the things he mentioned as he said them.

“Borrowed the defibrillator. My mom could get in trouble.” Scott says, they _are_ returning that before anyone notices that it’s gone. Which will probably be soon.

“Seriously? That’s what you got from my whole rant right there?” Stiles asks. Scott has shone zero reluctance this plan, he was even a great help. His backing out must be a joke.

“Stiles, it seemed like a really cool and fun idea. But honestly it all seemed like it would just be that, an idea. When we got the defibrillator I figured we would mess with it and then bring it back. And we got the body and the organs it seemed like a gross but kind of cool thing. Like I would finally know what it looks like inside of the human body. And I deal with animals and their organs all the time so it didn’t come off as a big deal to me. But it suddenly is so real to me. This could actually work. By everything we did. By everything I know and you know and we looked up and researched it could work. I am honestly scared.”

“Scott come on. It’s okay to be scared. But seriously what’s the worst that can happen? We bring some dude back to life.  That’s basically a miracle. We will be famous.”

“No, The worst that could happen… I don’t know there are several things I’ll let you decide which is worst. We could bring him back and he could be crazy and his only need is to kill, like in a zombie apocalypse. Or maybe he comes alive escapes and everyone knows and we get arrested, for robbery and desecration or mutilation or whatever. “

“Dude, my dad is the sheriff. So anything illegal he will help us out of. And it’s not going to be an apocalypse because there is nothing to transfer. The only thing I will really be giving him is pain medication, steroids, vitamins and adrenaline. That doesn’t make a zombie, and if he wants to kill us just hit him in the head with…” Stiles looks around and finds a brick. “Hit him with this. It should put him out or kill him.”

“What if it doesn’t kill him? What if your dad can’t get us out of legal trouble? What if-“

“What if this works and he is a completely normal human being, that is happy to have his life back? What if we make a serious break in the human V.S death fight? You can’t fight me with ‘what if’s’ because there will always be what ifs. I’m not worried about what if’s, I’m not worried at all. I just want to know if it works. So are you in this with me or not?”

“…I’m sorry, but no.” Scott said, then turning and leaving, because he knows if given the chance, Stiles will talk him into staying.

Stiles was hurt. Scott worked with him every step of the way together. They even came up with the idea together. Stiles had been a little bit more enthusiastic about it, but Scott seemed like he really wanted to do this too. This was their thing, and he was surprised at the sudden change of heart.

Honestly if Stiles wasn’t literally all set up, paddles in hand syringes ready, he wouldn’t go through with it. Scott wasn’t wrong, there were serious risks to this. But yesterday coach said something about risk and reward, and the dissatisfaction of not trying at all.

He didn’t come this far to walk away. Not like Scott. He wasn’t scared. He was going to do this. Stiles had two syringes on the table in front of him one with concentrated Vitamin C, the other a cocktail adrenaline, Steroids, and pain medication.

He picked them up and stabbed them into the stitched up corpse in front of him. If the man wasn’t already dead, Stiles would be sure the combination of them would kill him. Now the moment of truth.

Stiles picked up the paddles. Turned the machine on and placed them on the dead man’s chest. One just to the right of his heart the other positioned under it. He waited a moment, took a deep breath.

“Clear.” He said, just because he had seen too many episodes of house to miss the chance.

He clicked the buttons located on the handles on each one.

“It’s alive!” Stiles said in more of a scream than in the glorious way they did it in all of the Frankenstein movies. But he was lucky he got words out at all. I mean come on. Would you not scream if a dead man opened his eyes and sat up grabbing you in the process?

Yeah, that’s what I thought.


	2. “No! Scott Help me! They guy he’s- MMMMPH!

Getting everything together was easy. Too easy. The first thing they got was the defibrillator. Stiles knew the hospital like the back of his hand because his clumsiness landed him there more than five times. He has broken the same arm twice, both times the same way. Then there were the two car crashes, and that one time he fell out of a tree. All of those plus the checkups and cast removals, then the yearly checkup the hospital was like his third home. His second home being Scott’s house.

It wasn’t hard to get into the hospital and act like he belonged. Scott didn’t have a hard time either. Everyone knew him as the boy who delivered Melissa her lunch. Or just Melissa’s son. No one ever bothered to remember his name so they weren’t about to exactly start up a conversation with him or stop him for any reason. To get into the hospital all Stiles had to do was fake a limp, and Scott carry around a brown paper bag filled with an apple in case anyone got suspicious that he was doing something other than delivering lunch.

Getting out was easier than getting in since they both knew that the fire alarm didn’t work on the fire exit since the hospital had experienced a recent power outage and for some reason the alarm attached to the door hadn’t started working after the power finally got back to working. They supposedly called an electrician to work on it. But that was a week before, and there they were, walking out a back door defibrillator in hand. They spent the rest of that day pretending to bring each other back from the brink of death.

There next responsibility was finding a place to hide it. They couldn’t just bring it to Stiles’ house where his father -the freaking Sheriff- was and no hiding space in that home was safe. Scott couldn’t take it home because he was just overall bad at hiding things and they couldn’t risk Melissa finding it. They thought to leave it in the woods. They were looking around for a place to stash it, that animals wouldn’t get to it, but also keep it from anyone who happened to be walking around in the woods.

Scott was being extra picky of every single spot Stiles tried pointing out. Everything was ‘not safe enough.’ ‘Not hidden enough.’ Or ‘just doesn’t feel right.’ Stiles was ready to give up on the plan then because Scott was such a queen about it. Eventually the came upon a burnt down house. About half of the place didn’t have a roof. To the right most of the rooms had a roof, but only one of the rooms all the way to the right. Had all four walls a door and the roof over it. The other rooms had broken walls, or partial roof damage.

They looked around to make sure and check to see if anyone was living there. Not that it was exactly the best place to live, but it could have had a homeless person or something. They looked and it seemed like no one had even stepped foot inside in years. There was a layer of ash and dust over everything in the house that wasn’t exposed to the wind.  They decided to hide it under the floorboard in the room, just to be safe in case someone came along. They also decided that would be the best place to do the rest of everything there from now own. They didn’t want anyone to know what they were doing and stop them, and they were already looking for a place to do everything else they needed considering they knew sooner or later they would have a dead body.

The next day they spent researching everything about dead people and what happens to their bodies after they died. They came to the conclusion that to get as close to it actually working they would need a fresh body. So they wouldn’t get one until they had everything ready.

After three days of research (and more playing with the defibrillator.) Stiles and Scott had really had this plan down to a T. Stiles figure that the human body worked a lot like a laptop. The brain was like the possessor and memory card put together, and the heart was like the Battery. Food and water, were like the charger. Vitamins were like virus protecting software’s that block your computer and help it stay clean and tell you what sights not to go on.

With the human body compared to a laptop Stiles was able to take it from there. Because if there was one thing in this world he knew about it was computers.

They already knew at that point they needed a fresh body. But they figured out that they needed one that wasn’t too damaged.

Now cuts and bruises, fine. Stabbing and gunshots, fine. Dieses and cancers were a no go. They can’t bring someone back to life if the thing that killed them was just going to do it again. Like a computer, if you get hacked and your software gets wiped it’s not ideal to fix every other problem, like putting in a new keyboard, fixing up the screen, and taping in the battery, if when you finally turn it on you have all of these other problems to fix, or it’s all going to fall apart again.

It’s just not smart.

So a fresh body, that was probably murdered. Natural causes were not good for business.

After doing their research they realized that they would need to replace some organs, but only the ones that were too far gone to heal themselves. Problem was that if human organs were so easy to replace they wouldn’t need donor transplant lists. Besides they would need several organ switches. Scott and Stiles talked about that problem for an entire day. It wasn’t about risk or where to get them, it was just that there wasn’t anywhere to get them. They couldn’t risk taking more than one dead body on the off chance the organs they needed to switch out were good enough.

Scott had a shift at the animal shelter and came up with the brilliant idea when he realized that the animal shelter always had organs and such. Most of the animals that go through there are strays that never get claimed or adopted, they live most of their lives there until they pass or Deaton is forced to give them away to the pound. They also do surgeries and such and get sick animals, or ones that were injured. It’s sad to say but at least every day an animal dies in the clinic.

So they would have been able to get everything they need. It was debated between them if animal parts would work. Scott maintained the idea because doctors use, Pigs, and cow parts in real life, and Stiles told him that he didn’t know that for sure since a lot of the information he was getting was from Grey’s anatomy.

But in the end they really had no other options. It was animal parts or no parts.

Next they needed to get the body. The morgue wasn’t as creepy as Stiles expected it to be. But what he was expecting was kind of outlandish. Cobwebs, huge spiders, brains in jars, broken flickering lights, rats, blood on floors. You know, typical scary movie stuff. Bust surprisingly, it was pretty clean in there. No Spiders, no cobwebs, no jars filled of brains, but there was a jar filled with cotton balls. Cool. It was not as easy getting a body out as it was getting the defibrillator. First of all, they had to read all of the files to see which body was the newest and the healthiest.

There was the heart attack, the stroke, Liver failure, and the stab wound. It wasn’t ideal because of the fact he died of blood loss. Apparently he bled out really fast and died before the police were even called. Blood loss was a problem. Vitamin A and Iron were important for blood. And unfortunately they had neither of those.  So they would have to hope the body had enough to start up everything so it all worked out on its own.

That’s what the Adrenaline was for, to get the body the jump start to have the energy it needed to get everything working. The steroids were to help the muscles get stronger and help them getting back to the way they were before he died. The Vitamin C, was for basically everything else. Bones, tissue, skin, everything else that needed help. And the pain medication, Stiles didn’t know what exactly what it was, but Scott said it was strong. Stiles wasn’t 100 percent sure but dying and coming back to life seemed like it might be painful. Especially while you were dead most of your organs were scraped of their dead cells, and a couple replaced, by a hyperactive teenager that had anything but steady hands.

He wasn’t trying to bring the guy back to life just to torture him.

They had a lack of a lot of the things they wanted, but Stiles remained optimistic. It’s not like it was a definite no if they didn’t have the certain things that they didn’t have. It would just make it so they guys body had less help to bring itself back to living par.

Scott kept calling him ‘the body’ the file didn’t have a name. Just a number #6571. Stiles didn’t feel comfortable calling him the body. This guy would be alive one day if it went to plan, and either way he deserved to be more than called ‘the body’. So Stiles started taking to calling him, ‘him’ or ‘the guy’.

Stiles felt bad for being happy the guy had recently died. It had been roughly between 24 to 29 hours since they guy had died. They weren’t sure because his body was found after he died. He had been stabbed and left for dead somewhere where he bled out. They didn’t even know the guy’s name. Sadly but fortunately the guy died somewhere very cold so his body was as preserved as best as he was ever going to be.  

**

Now whether he expected this to work or not was irrelevant to the way he reacted. You can’t really prepare yourself for the outcome.

Stiles picked up the paddles, placed them both on the chest. “Clear.” He said. Then clicked the buttons. Like he expected, he knew that the chest would lift naturally because of the shock.

After that, time stopped for about six seconds. I say they stopped because it honestly felt like no time had passed. Or not enough time had passed. When the body suddenly jumped up into a sitting positon and grabbed Stiles, all he could say was ‘it’s alive!’ Maybe that’s because those were the only words on his mind in that very second and the sudden movement scared the crap out of him.

The movement is what scared him the most because the body did grab him, but it was barley a grab, honestly it was more like the guy just laid his hand on him. The guy took stuttering breaths. They were uneven and out of order. Like he didn’t remember how to breathe.

“Um, in and out.” Stiles said, hoping that the guy would understand him. The guy’s eyes flicked over to Stiles almost like he just noticed he was there. He looked confused, and Stiles frowned. They guy didn’t understand him. Stiles thought for a moment trying to think of a way to help him breath.

Then Stiles puffed up his chest too an exaggerated inhale, and then an exaggerated exhale. He did it again. The guy seemed to catch on somehow, mimicking Stiles’ face and then actually taking breaths. After about a minute the guy had his breathing down perfectly.

Stiles smiled. It worked, it really worked. He had brought a guy back from the dead. This was so amazing. He had to tell Scott. He turned around to grab his phone off the table next to the cupcakes. But as soon as he got an inch the hand of the hand resting on his arm turned into a vice grip. Stiles yelled out in pain, he swore this guy was seconds from breaking his arm. He tried to pull away and that caused the guy to spur into action. Everything happened so fast. Stiles sent from being grabbed very hard by the guy to being carried away and then suddenly falling to the floor.  

It takes Stiles two seconds to realize that the guy tried to pick him up and carry him away but failed. Stiles looked behind him and realized that his muscles still must not all be completely working yet. Although his upper body is clearly working at full potential. Or even more he dare say, his arm was already bruising, and it still hurt.

There was a noise, it was a screech, or a choked scream, or something. But it scared the hell out of Stiles. He turned around to see the guy looking at him with this look in his eyes that almost sent Stiles into a panic attack.

Stiles rushed for his phone. The guy coming right after him, it was so scary to have him right on his heels like that. Not knowing what he wanted, what he was going to do, why the sudden change in pace. All Stiles knew was he needed to get his phone, to call for help.

If he wasn’t so flimsy with his movements, if he had better hand eye coordination, of this guy wasn’t so quick at getting all his body parts in order. Stiles probably would have been able to grab his phone on the first try.  Instead he got a hand full of frosting, from the cupcake that was right next to it. As he was reaching the guy grabbed his leg making him fall to the floor.

Stiles kicked him in the face causing him to jerk back in pain giving him another chance to grab his phone. He did, but his fingers were sticky with frosting, and his phone was barley getting the right buttons clicked.

Good thing he had Scott on speed dial.

Stiles clicked 4 the speed dial for Scott and ran out of the house as he did so. The phone rang three times before Scott picked up.

“Stiles, you can’t convince me to come back okay, it’s not a good idea. I don’t think you should go through with it.”

“No! Scott Help me! They guy he’s- MMMMPH!”

Okay this guy was seriously fast for someone who just got his legs working. He was on Stiles before Stiles even heard footsteps. First he picked Stiles up by the waist, causing Stiles to drop his phone. Then he put a hand over Stiles’ mouth as he tried to scream the rest of what he was going to say.

Stiles fought hard to get out of his grasp. But it was no use. His feet were off the ground and he was kicking at air. The hand on his mouth and the arm around his waist were like rocks that he couldn’t do anything to loosen the grip he had on him.

He was being carried back into the house, away from his phone, and away from safety, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. The guy pulled him into the only room in the house that still had four walls and sat in the corner farthest from the door.

Stiles tried to use the new position to wrench himself out from the grip but it was no use. The guy just held on tighter and then started… blowing on Stiles? He was blowing right on Stiles’ neck, he could tell it was deliberate, hearing him inhale as much as he could to make a stronger blow.

Stiles had no idea why he was doing that and it was freaking him out. Continuing to futilely try and get out of the hold for a couple of minutes Stiles managed to work up a sweat and was starting to tire himself out. Which was strange considering he hadn’t been able to move an inch, maybe Steroids and Adrenaline weren’t the best ideas, it had to be why the guy seemed so inhumanly strong. 

Stiles started to give up, there was nothing he could do and he was getting tired. But what was strange was the guy wasn’t doing anything. Well other than holding him down and blowing on him…. Wait a second. It was starting to sound more like he was whistling. Why would he be whistling? Why is he holding Stiles down?

Stiles would ask those questions out loud, hoping to get an answer even though he is sure that the guy probably wouldn’t understand, but his hand was still over Stiles’ mouth. Good thing he didn’t also cover his nose or Stiles would have suffocated. This guy seriously over powered him.

Stiles tried to calm himself down. Panicking wasn’t going to help him out of this, He needed to try and think of something. As he was thinking, and coming up with nothing, his concentration started to go to other things, like it often did when he went this long and burned this much energy between taking his Adderall. But the point is, the whistling wasn’t whistling. It was shushing.

The guy was shushing Stiles. Even though Stiles wasn’t talking. It wasn’t the normal Shut up kind of shush. But the calming a baby kind of shushing. The guy was trying to calm Stiles down. Why? Well technically Stiles was already calm, but the guy was still shushing him.

He couldn’t get out of the guys grip, and it’s not like he could use his charming personality to piss him off like Stiles has done many times to get out of the company of others before, because his hand was still on his mouth. So Stiles would have to wait. The call got through. Scott would get worried and come down to check... unless he thought this was a prank, or some tricky way to try and get him down here.

He so hoped that wasn’t the case. He didn’t know how long it would be before his dad noticed he was missing. Or if the guy started freaking out and decided to break Stiles’ neck.

Stiles was starting to feel the panic build up within him. He couldn’t have a panic attack, not right now. It would probably make this entire situation worse. He needed to distract himself. He needed to think about anything but his possible death in the near future.

He thought back to a good feeling. Like how he freaking brought a man back from the dead, with Adrenaline, steroids, vitamin C, and Wolf freaking guts. Stiles-1 Death- 1 less than it had before! Which in Stiles’ book in a victory.

But the side effects he expected weren’t evident. He was sure the guy wouldn’t be able to move for a couple of hours at least.   The Steroids and the Adrenaline were just to help speed up the process making his blood pump faster causing it to wake up and start healing himself. You know, like when building a fire, you have a spark caused from two rocks, that’s the defibrillator, then you blow on it to provide oxygen. That’s the drugs. Then there you have this great big stable fire.

But it seemed like the end result skipped a step. Instead of Oxygen going everywhere, this guy was exercising all of his physical aspects. Like sitting up, he did that before even breathing, (which Stiles had to teach him to do.) then he grabbed Stiles. So this could be him just exercising his strength. Maybe once his body was satisfied with the extraction of his muscles. All though that was unlikely, since the guy was shushing him.

Actually. He wasn’t anymore. He was making some noise, but Stiles couldn’t feel the breath on his back anymore, which meant he wasn’t making the noise with his mouth. The guy was moving his head around weirdly. Stiles couldn’t really see it, but he more felt it.

He felt the nose on the back of his head and realized his was sniffing at something. Well, at Stiles. It started around his neck, then up around his ear, and now the guy was turning him and trying to get to the front of Stiles’ face.

His grip loosened in his attempt. And Stiles saw a chance to get away. And he took it. He was able to break out of the guys arms and was almost completely out of his lap when the guy quickly grabbed his wrist. Stiles cried out because it was that grip that could break bones. The guy pulled him close. But didn’t seem interested in wrapping his arms around Stiles again. He was more concerned with the hand he had a hold of.

He looked at it curiously, almost like he had never seen a hand before. Then he sniffed it. Like he actually put his nose to Stiles’ hand and inhaled. Stiles silently hoped it didn’t smell weird in any way that would set this guy off. After smelling it, the guy seemed less confused, but not less interested. What he did next totally made Stiles suddenly think he started the zombie apocalypse.

He licked his hand.

Like he stuck his tongue out and swiped it across Stiles’ palm and then put it back in his mouth. He made a sound that he was pleased and licked it again. Stiles thought he was going to die, he was going to be eaten, and this guy likes the way skin tastes.

Stiles licked his lips, like he always does when he gets scared and nervous. But he tasted sugar on his lips. And then he realized. Frosting! When he tried to grab his phone an entire cupcake got smashed into his hand. Frosting and chocolate was all over his hands, some even got on his face when he put the phone to his ear. That’s what he must have been smelling.

Wait… Hunger.

But why so late. He should have been hungry as soon as he woke up. His body should have been immediately been searching for food, knowing it was lacking in vitamins and sustenance. So it was true that it was happening backwards.

His body was working backwards. Well, at least from the way he thought it would. He thought that they would bring the guy to life, and his brain would instantly start working itself out. Like identifying what parts of the body it needed to heal and things like that. It would sort out the neurons or whatever. Then the muscles would start repairing themselves, building back to strength.

But his first reactions were to move, then he was forced to breathe because the body needs oxygen. The he moved again. His arm was weak when he woke up but then got strong as he grabbed Stiles, then when Stiles’ ran the guy got up then fell because his legs hadn’t gotten the message. It seemed like he had not had a real purpose to his movements. Like his moved his body just to move it. Just to get it back to working order.

Or maybe not. That just didn’t seem like the answer. What was it? Either way, it was clear the brain was the last to start up. Like everything was moving on its own like out of memory. Muscle memory. Would this guy’s muscles remember hugging the crap out of someone from behind? That’s great. Not.

Suddenly he was being pulled up to his feet by his wrist, and before he could figure out why, or how. He was forced into the corner and the guy was standing in front of him, keeping him sandwiched in.

“Ouch, ouch. You don’t have to pull so hard on the wrist. God it’s already completely bruised. This is starting to actually be like the Frankenstein movies. If you keep roughing me up like this, it’s already a no if you ask me for a companion.” Stiles said after inspecting his hand with great detail. It didn’t feel broken, but it did hurt like hell, whether he moved it or not. This time the guy had his back to Stiles, and he wasn’t holding him. But he was keeping him blocked.

Then he heard it.

A growl. A real actual freaking growl. If he wasn’t physically touching the guy and didn’t feel the growl rumble through him, he would have sworn an actual animal had walked into the room and was about to attack them. But the guy seemed to be growling at nothing. Stiles wondered what was going on but then he heard it. Footsteps.

“Stiles’ if this was a trick I’m not going to play call of duty with you for a week!” Scott called out as he walked into the house.

The guy growled louder at the sound of his voice. Stiles heard the steps getting closer and closer to the room and he felt like he should do something. Should maybe warn him not to come in. Although he doesn’t know, what will happen if he does? The guy seemed fine before when Stiles spoke. He just seemed to not want Stiles to leave.

He didn’t have much time to make a decision Scott was right there, right outside the door, not stopping, not slowing down, having no idea if he is in danger or not. Stiles didn’t know if Scott was in danger or not himself. So he chocked. He couldn’t speak. The decision made itself, Scott walked into the room, and Stiles saw it in slow motion.

The step past the threshold, the way he looked at the table, probably to see the dead body, but it was no longer there. The way Scott looked confused, and then looked up and his eyes traveled over to the corner, and they widened in shock.

“OH MY GOD! YOU ACTUALLY DID IT!”


	3. So they left, and Scott prayed Stiles would forgive him someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that its been over 20 days, oh goodness where does time go!? I'm sorry this took so long. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyhow, please remember everything is fake and is flawed and broken and stupid logic that probably doesn't work in the real world. I know nothing about medicine or animals, and there is a lot of science stuff in here talking about human bodies and stuff, so just remember i made this up to fit the story. It might be real might not. I just wrote it.

You could hear a spider walk across the floor with the silence that came after Scott’s arrival,. Nothing was said after Scott yelled. The guy was breathing hard. Growling lowly. Eyes locked on Scott, and body pinning Stiles to the wall. Stiles felt like anything could set off what obviously was a time bomb. Who knew what this guy wanted, or what he was going to do. But it seemed pretty obvious that he didn’t like Scott, or the idea of Stiles leaving. And Stiles wanted to leave. Like really badly.

Scott was looking at the guy, in amazement. Not clued into the same dangerous feeling Stiles had. He was surprised, and proud. They had actually done this. _Stiles_ had done this. Honestly this whole plan would not have worked without Stiles, he was smart, he came up with the plans, the ideas, he knew which websites to search, which books to check out. Scott was really just an extra pair of hands. He was the supplier. In the end he chickened out, and he missed it, Stiles had brought a man back from the dead.

Too busy with that line of thinking he didn’t bother to wonder why they were across the room. Why several cupcakes were smashed on the table. Why Stiles had been so scared, and in a state of panic that he was screaming when he called Scott over. Why he suddenly wasn’t on the phone anymore. Why he didn’t even hang up.

Maybe if he had asked those questions this whole thing would have gone differently.

Maybe if he had asked, he wouldn’t have taken a step closer to get a better look at the guy.

Maybe if he didn’t take a step closer he wouldn’t have set the guy off.

Maybe if he didn’t set the guy off, the guy wouldn’t have bit him on the abdomen.

Maybe.

But it did happen, and Stiles couldn’t change that, nor could Scott. It happened so fast, Stiles almost missed it by blinking. Scott barely took a step. But the guy took it as enough a reason and attacked. He moved so fast, Stiles was a little happy he wasn’t after him. Not so happy that the guy was after his best friend, but he didn’t have enough time to weigh his values, because soon Scott was screaming in pain. And Stiles didn’t know what to do.

He ran over and tried pushing the guy off, but it was like moving a mountain. In the screaming and the panic. He didn’t even notice the sound of footsteps running towards the room. But the guy did, it made him stop attacking Scott and look to the door way.

A man, bald, someone that Stiles swore he had seen before was standing there. He didn’t have time to try and place the face because he was soon being pulled back into that same corner. He kicked and screamed when he realized his destination and who was pulling him. Scott was laying on the ground and was holding the bite the guy had just given him.

The guy looked scarier than ever, before the stiches, and the paleness was bad enough. Stiles could have gotten past that, he did almost. But not the blood on his face, and his teeth as he growled and bared them. Not when Stiles knew that blood belonged to his best friend who was hurt right now.

The man, who walked in, looked confused, and concerned. He looked at Stiles, and then Scott, he looked back and forth twice, before walking over to Scott and checking the bite.

How he did it was professional. Maybe he was a doctor. Wait a second. Doctor. Doctor... Dr. … Dr. Deaton. Deaton from the animal clinic. Scotts boss. What the heck was he doing here? You know what priorities. Because Stiles was once again squished between a wall, and the man he was starting to regret bringing back to life.

“Okay, Scott look at me.” Deaton started talking to Scott looking at the bite. “You need to stop screaming and calm down.” Deaton said looking at the bite. He sighed when he finally was able to get Scott to calm down and fully look at the bite. “Okay, this isn’t that bad, not much blood. You probably don’t even need stiches, I will have to clean up the blood first to make sure though.” After checking that the vet looked over to Stiles, and the guy. “Is this your friend, the one who called you?” Deaton asked Scott.

Scott nodded. “Yes, the one being squished by… _him._ ” Scott said. Looking afraid for his best friend. It finally occurred to him that there was a reason Stiles screamed on the phone. He had been alone with this crazy… _Thing_. They had brought back to life. He wondered if Stiles was hurt or bitten anywhere. He couldn’t see much any of his body, besides his legs and head.

“And who is ‘him’? Another friend of yours?”  Deaton asked pointing to the guy, only for the guy to growl, and crouch ever-so-slightly, as if he was getting ready to pounce if provoked again.

“No, it’s um… Well you know how I said I needed a ride but you couldn’t tell anyone about this place or anything you might see?” Scott said, referring back to when he was at the animal clinic and Stiles called him, and he tried to rush right over but there was something wrong with his bike. So he had to ask Deaton for a ride.

“…yes.” Deaton said worried where the conversation was about to go.

“Well this… _guy_ is what you weren’t supposed to see.” Scott said pointing vaguely at the general direction of Stiles and the guy.

“Why? Who is he?” Deaton said looking the guy up and down, trying to hold back the repulsion he felt. The guy had stiches over his face, then there was the blood on his mouth and cheeks from when he bit Scott. The guy was also only dressed in a hospital gown. His hair looked like it was falling out, and his skin looked so pale and wrinkly Deaton wasn’t sure he wasn’t looking at a human life sized piece of paper.

“More like, what is he.” Scott corrected the question.

Deaton looked confused at that statement. “What do you mean ‘what is he’?” Deaton asked. That’s when Stiles decided to chime in.

“Well, I would say he is 40% human, 15% Adrenaline, 15% Steroids, and 30%... Dog? Or wolf? What was it?” Stiles asked trying to remember.

“It was a wolf.” Scott said. Remembering clearly the wolf that came in off the streets, it was pretty hurt, it had been run over by a car and limped its way in front of a person’s house who called the animal clinic. It stood out so much because as far as Scott knew there were no wolves in beacon hills, or California for that matter.

“Yep 30% wolf.”  Stiles said, agreeing.

“… I don’t understand, I’m confused. Is this a prank?” Deaton asked, not sure what they were going on about. But he was pretty sure Halloween wasn’t coming up anytime soon and Scott didn’t seem like the type of kid to think pranking the guy who writes his check was a good idea.

“No this is not a prank. I need help, because this wolf-man is trying to see how flat I can get against this wall.” Stiles said, fear tearing through his voice. As the guy growled again putting more pressure into Stiles pushing him harder against the wall, not liking the conversation going on between the people in the room.

“Wolf-man? I’m not following. What exactly is going on here?” Deaton said voice raising an octave with his growing concern. They guy seemed to take raised voice at another reason to set him off. Because he lunged at Deaton. But Deaton must have taken self-defense classes or something because he used the guys momentum to grab his wrist and twist it around his back and momentarily pin him.

Momentarily because the strength the guy had, he was able to lift Deaton up and throw him across the room, just because of the grip Deaton had on his arm. Deaton landed in front of the door way, Scott quickly ran over to him. Stiles in a moment of hesitation had to realize that this was his chance to get away. He ran, but like I said. Hesitation, made just that second for the guy to see he was moving and the guy quickly grabbed him. Stiles did everything he could to get out of the grip. He punched the guys arms, dragged his feet into the ground, tried to worm his way out of the grip. But the guy held onto him. Two hands wrapped around his torso. Stiles was moving too much and the guy must have known that. Because instead of trying to pin him to the wall he just sat on the ground with Stiles forced into a sitting position too, unable to get out of the grip.

Scott was torn between going to Deaton and trying to help Stiles. Honestly he was too scared to go over by that guy again. He was strong, Scott knew that much from when he was attacked by him. Now he witnessed Deaton getting thrown across the room, when the guy had one arm behind his back, and he threw him _with_ that very arm. He loved Stiles and he was worried about him. But the guy looked like he wanted to hold him. Deaton could have cracked his skull open, or have been impaled on a piece of loose wood.

So in that moment Scott went to Deaton. Deaton didn’t have any head injuries, and he wasn’t impaled on anything. Scott was relived to say the least. But they still had the problem of Stile being stuck in the grasp of this _thing._

Deaton still didn’t understand what they meant by wolf-man, or that he was 30% wolf. But that man had been impossibly strong and sent Deaton flying.

“Scott you need to tell me exactly what is going on here.” Deaton said as he sat up from the ground. Eyeing Stiles, and the man behind him, holding him sitting on the ground.  Scott looks down guilty for a moment and then looks over to Stiles, who is still trying to wrench out of the guy’s grip. Scott didn’t know how to help, and that guy holding him was dangerous and strong. They needed help, this secrete was going to do them more harm than good.

“Okay, Stiles and I brought this guy back to life.” Scott said, turning back to look Deaton in the eye.

“…” Deaton didn’t speak.

“…” Stiles didn’t speak.

“…” Scott didn’t speak.

“*growls lowly.*” They guy growled a little at the chatter beginning again.

“What?” Deaton asked after the silence.

“We brought him back to life, and I guess he’s going full zombie.” Scott said.

“He’s not going Zombie. He eats food not people.” Stiles said rolling his eyes. (He was slightly irritated that Scott chose to help Deaton instead of him. Like what kind of friend does that? So what Deaton got knocked on his ass? Stiles was basically in the jaws of a lion, head ready to be bitten off at any moment. He was obviously in more danger here.) Despite the effort it’s taking to try to get out of the grip.

“Tell that to the bite on my stomach!” Scott said lifting his shirt showing it to make his point.

“He didn’t do that to eat you, just to attack you.” Stiles said. “He was eating a cupcake earlier…” Stiles added, to help make his point. He knew it was a pointless argument, this guy was dangerous and was attacking them, why wasn’t really important. Or was it…

“I’m sorry, but you two actually expect me to believe this?” Deaton said, interrupting Stiles’ thoughts.

“Yes, because it’s true. Stiles and I brought him back to life.” Scott said turning back to Deaton.

“How?” Deaton asked, not willing to believe, but honestly he hadn’t known Scott to be the lying type.

“Well we used a defibrillator, Steroids, adrenaline, vitamin c, and wolf organs.” Scott said trying to remember everything they did.

“That’s not possible. One human and wolf organs aren’t compatible and would be rejected. Two you two don’t know how to even do that kind of surgery. Three if it was that easy to bring someone back to life like that it would have happened by now. With the right equipment and doctors who have studied this all of their adult lives.” Deaton said. And he was right, human organs and wolf organs aren’t compatible. They shouldn’t have been able to bring this guy back to life. Stiles knew that this whole time. He known that it wouldn’t work. Not sure that he really wanted to try when they first started.

When he came up with the idea, it was just a stupid thing he said to keep Scott from ditching him for Allison. His new girlfriend. They had been dating two months now, and Scott had climbed the social bar. He was friends with Lydia, Jackson, and all the other cool kids. He had a girlfriend, and he went to parties where he actually had fun. _Without Stiles._  Stiles doesn’t blame Scott, it’s just what happened. His time is now split in half and that’s not wrong. But it doesn’t make Stiles less lonely, like he hadn’t lost something.

Because He and Scott would go to parties together and not have fun together. On Friday nights he and Scott would play video games and have two-day sleepovers. They would be lonely and unsocial together. It was weird the things you want the most from someone when you only get pieces of them. Stiles missed Scott looking at him. Weird. I know. But just think about it. When you’re talking to someone you want them to pay attention, to hear you. Stiles may still sit next to Scott at lunch but Scott is always turned, looking at Allison, talking to her, listening to her. Stiles missed talking to his friend. He missed being heard. He missed the Friday nights.

After a month, Scott was finally free to hang out, and they did and Stiles was ecstatic, but Allison texted him that her parents were going to visit an aunt in the hospital and she was alone for the night. So he could come over, you know… for sex. So Scott was putting his shoes on telling Stiles how sorry he was and how Stiles will understand when he has a girlfriend. Stiles was hurt by that. Frankenstein was playing on the T.V and his mouth moved on its own.

“ _Too bad. Because I was going to see if this really works.”_

Scott had always been a curious kid. That type of sentience was enough to wrap him around Stiles’ finger. Eventually Stiles came up with this huge plan and Scott just _had_ to be a part of it.

At first it was a mistake and some playing around. Stiles wasn’t serious about it. Just wanted to hang out with Scott. But when they got to the research, he had it back. Scott listened to Stiles like he was his favorite teacher. He would say that Stiles was a genius because this plan was going to work. Scott had such faith that it would. And Stiles wanted it to work more than anything. But he knew it wouldn’t. He was too smart. It shouldn’t have worked… so why did it?

“Deaton, look at the guy, he’s alive. Stiles brought him back.” Scott said. Deaton looked over curiously. He took a step to get a better look and the guy bucked a little behind Stiles. He didn’t see the guys face. But the look on Deaton’s told him that the guy must have gave him some warning about coming any closer. Deaton stopped in his tracks but kept looking. He also looked around the room. He saw the defibrillator and the syringes on the floor. And the table of food. Which he didn’t see how it all fit into this but, it didn’t matter.

Could what they were saying really be true…? No. It couldn’t. They couldn’t have brought a man back to life. Not if he was dead for x amount of hours. And what’s this about Wolf organs? This man, attached to Stiles right now. Was acting very strange. He was either high, drunk, or they really brought him back to life.

Deaton looked at Scott. He looked him deep in the eyes. He needed to double check for a lie, for a joke. But Scott was full of nothing but sincerity and worry for his best friend, in real danger across the room. Not waiting anymore time debating how real their story is, he decides to believe them and goes professional.

“Okay, when did you… Bring him back? What time?”

Scott shrugged and looked over to Stiles.

“Um, an hour ago?” Stiles said. It hadn’t been long.

“And you Stiles? You have been here the whole time with him?” Deaton asked.

“Yes… not by choice I add.”

“Are you hurt? Has he hurt you?”

“Um, my wrist may be bruised a little. But other than that no. Why?”

“Because Scott and I have been here all of five minutes, and we were both attacked, and hurt by him.”

“What does that mean?” Stiles askes. He gasps a little as the guy’s grip tightens around Stiles. Not liking that he was talking to the other two in the room.

“Well, um. He hasn’t done anything but growl since we have arrived. Has he spoken to you?”

“Um, no but he shushed me.”

“And has he growled at you?”

“Um… At me? Not really… Maybe when I was running from him, no that was more of a scream, shriek or something.”

“But he hasn’t threatened you?”

“Do you not see this? This is a form of harassment, of kidnapping!” The guy growled, a little more loudly at Stiles raised voice. “See he’s threatening me right now.”

“Actually no he isn’t.” Scott said, taking a half step back. The guy was looking at him and Deaton as if he blamed them for Stiles’ raised voice. Like it was their fault and he would deal with them if they kept at it. He looks at Deaton. “I see where you’re going. It’s what you do with the animals in the clinic, when they won’t calm down enough for you to treat them.”

“Yes I am. Good to see your learning.”

“What is he doing? What thing?” Stiles asks. Not liking their side conversation. He needed help.

“When an animal in the shelter won’t calm down enough to be treated. Usually there is one person who the animal responds to, who can calm it down.-“

“I think you’re that person.” Deaton said, cutting off the entire explanation he needed to get to the point, especially if he was right. He didn’t know Stiles well, but he knew he wasn’t going to be a fan of this plan.

“You think I make him clam? He hasn’t been calm at al-“Stiles stops short because there was a time where the guy was calm. When he was eating after a while, He even calmed Stiles down. “… So what if I was. What does it mean?”

“If it’s you then we have you calm him down while we… treat him?” Scott said, he wasn’t certain about what he would do after the calming down.

“Well… it’s not really that situation. Think of it more as a new born being attached to its mother. Like separation anxiety.”

“So he thinks I’m his mom.” Stiles asks.

“No. It’s more the other way around. He’s protecting you rather than looking to be protected. When you try to leave him, he probably panics. Because he thinks you will panic. That you’re not ready to be separate, like you’re a newborn not knowing what danger you were in.”

“He’s the newborn, I taught him how to breathe.” Stiles says not believing this.

“I don’t know why it’s reversed but I think that Scott I need to talk to you in the other room.” Deaton said.

“What? Why?” Stiles said with growing panic. Not a fan of the idea of them leaving him alone.

“It’s okay Stiles. Well will be right in the next room.” Deaton said calming him. He gave Scott a look not to question him, or say anything.

They walked out of the room, into the empty, has been hallway.

“What is it?” Scott asked.

“Do you remember the cat that gave birth in the street and wouldn’t let us touch its kitten that was injured and sick a few months ago?”

“Yes.”

“Remember how you wanted to stay until it let you help it?”

“Yeah, and you told me I had to leave or else the cat would stay agitated and never let us help.”

“This is just like that.”

“…No. No! We are not leaving Stiles behind.” Scott said after catching onto what Deaton was saying.

“Scott we have too. This guy you have brought back to life, for some reason wants to protect Stiles. He doesn’t want him to leave his side, and he doesn’t want anyone near him.”

“This guy is one step away from being a cannibal. He is strong like the freaking hulk. You can’t leave Stiles here.”

“Scott we have been here no more than five minutes and have both been attacked. But all that has happened to Stiles is that he might have been held too tight. Stiles said that he got this guy to eat a cupcake; that he taught him to breath. Stiles called you because he was freaked out but this guy hasn’t hurt him and I don’t believe he will.”

“We should ask Stiles if he is okay with this, you tell him everything and we’ll do what he wants.”

“Scott wait. You can’t tell Stiles. You know how he will react, whether he says yes or no, he will get scared. And that guy will notice that and will react, whether he gets more protective, or he attacks us for making Stiles get so worried. It ruins the point and it doesn’t help any situation.”

Scott was so conflicted. Deaton had a point. When they left the cat they came back the next day and the cat wasn’t so on edge. It hissed a couple of times, but it was like it saw reason, and understand they weren’t threats. It was that so soon after birth they aren’t ready to be separated and they are very protective.

It’s backwards but it makes sense in this situation. But Scott can bring himself to be okay with leaving Stiles. Especially without telling him. It’s just wrong. He left before and look what happened. Stiles called him in fear and panic. Now he was leaving before he fixed any of that.

“I can’t just leave knowing he’s here. I can’t just go home and go to sleep.”

“As if I was just going to let you go home. You are coming with me and you are going to walk me through every step of this. So I can understand exactly what you did, and know what exactly you two did with this little experiment. This is very irresponsible, dangerous, and illegal. So start worrying about yourself as much as Stiles, and be thankful I didn’t call the police, and the CDC in case you brought something dangerous to life.” Scott then started to fear the consequences that came after saving Stiles, from the police, his mom. The future was not looking good.

So they left, and Scott prayed Stiles would forgive him someday.


	4. Stiles was irritated. Which he normally was when something bothered him from his sleep.

Stiles waited for them to come back. He waited, and waited. But they didn’t come back. He knew they couldn’t have been out there talking that long. There weren’t that many words in the world. He would know, he is like the master of words, and taking forever to get to a point. At their rate he could have gotten to several points and did cartwheels.

Stiles would have called out for them or something but the guy seemed to really calm down in their absence. He was no longer growling, and his grip on Stiles loosened, not enough for him to get out, but enough to make him feel comfortable, and not like he was being held captive. Stiles wasn’t ready to break down that peace by doing something that might make him mad again. Better safe to just wait for them while they take their long ass time, than anger the guy.

He didn’t know how long it had been, since there weren’t any clocks, and he didn’t have his phone or his watch, and his sense of time was crap. But it must have been around at least an hour. It was dark outside, and cold now, the sun had finally went down. He wondered if his father was home yet. If he realized that Stiles wasn’t there. Probably not, since he never does. He is always too tired after his shifts to even check on him.

Stiles’ eyes started to droop. He was so tired. Stiles didn’t mean to be so calm. But it’s hard to be agitated in a non-agitated situation. Then there was the fact that he and Scott were up late last night playing video games until they fell asleep. They woke up relatively early because they needed to be up as soon as the sheriff went to work. So they both hadn’t gotten much sleep and Stiles had used a lot of energy to try and get out of the guy’s grip. All the energy he spent today was catching up to him, and he couldn’t keep sleep from creeping up on him.

He didn’t know exactly moment he fell asleep, but when he did he stayed that way.

**

Scott didn’t sleep that night. Not that he had a chance. Between being chastised by Deaton, and being forced to read some very confusing book, or website page, or maybe even hearing Deaton yell for the 100th time saying it was impossible for them to have done this. But Scott wouldn’t have slept anyway. He didn’t feel right leaving Stiles there. It was a betrayal. He shouldn’t have left the first time. But he did, and Stiles was left with… that thing. And now he left him again.

Scott was pulled out of his thoughts by Deaton sitting down in front of him.

“Okay go over everything again.” Deaton said.

“But I told you already. Three times.” Scott wined.

“I need to make sure you didn’t forget anything, so tell me again.”

“Okay, we used, Adrenaline, steroids, vitamin C and pain medication. The Adrenaline was so that the body could have a good jump start. The steroids were so the muscles could grow and repair easier. The vitamin c was so the body could heal anything that was damaged with more ease.”

“And that’s it?” Deaton asked, that couldn’t be everything. It’s not that simple.

“Well we had the defibrillator.” Scott said, helplessly. He didn’t know what else Deaton wanted. That was what they used, that was all they used. He had told him over and over by now, and he was starting to get a headache.

“How did you wake the brain?” Deaton asked. He wanted to know their process, something special they must have done. Something that made this all make sense.  

“What?” Scott asked, confused at the question.

“How did you wake the brain? Or start it. The defibrillator started the heart, getting the blood pumping to the organs, but how did you guys wake up the brain?” To bring someone back to life, and them actually be alive and not in some coma, you need to wake the brain up. It doesn’t just start up with the body. Typically you have 8 minutes to wake up the brain or the heart will stop beating again.

“I don’t know, doesn’t the defibrillator do that?” Scott asked, not really knowing that those were a separate deal.

“Not unless you put the paddles to his head.” Deaton said with a chuckle. “Did you do that?” He asked.

“I don’t know. Stiles was the one to actually bring him to life. But we didn’t plan on doing that, so I don’t think he did.” Scott said.

“Hmm, Stiles was the only one there… Where did you guys get the body?” Deaton asked suddenly on to something. He had an idea, but it was a stretch. A very big and rare stretch.

“From the hospital morgue unit.” Scott said, hesitantly.

“Let’s go.” Deaton said, standing up and grabbing his keys.

“What? To the hospital? No we can’t! My mom’s still there!” Scott said after looking at the clock. She was still on her shift, and they couldn’t go there, she couldn’t find out about this, he would be in so much trouble.

“Scott you should have thought about that before you stole a body. Now let’s go, we don’t have time to waste. We are going back to that house first thing in the morning, to check on Stiles.” Deaton said in his serious voice. He only ever really used it on the animals that were vicious and mean. He said it was a way of showing dominance and it would make any unruly animal calm down. Scott sighed because the fact Deaton was using it on him mean he wasn’t playing games, so he followed Deaton to his car.

Once they were at the hospital they went straight to the morgue in the basement. Thankfully they managed to look like they belonged and no one stopped them on the way. Deaton went straight to the files trying to find the one that belonged to the guy.

“Which one was it?” Deaton asked, looking up from them at Scott.

“Um, I’m not sure, there wasn’t a name. It was the one with the stab wound.” Scott said.

“Wait. He was murdered?” Deaton asked.

“Uh, yeah. Does that matter?” Scott asked.

“Yes, because we don’t need this file. We need the one at the police station.” Deaton said, heading for the doors to leave, after putting the files back down.  

“No! We can’t got to the station. We can’t tell Stiles’ dad.” Scott said.

“Scott, we can’t just keep this a secret. One, it’s a crime. Two, this guy could be dangerous, making a new disease, or maybe the fact that he’s really strong, and apparently has no human sense, and is willing to fight at the drop of a hat.” Deaton said.

“That’s because he was protecting Stiles, that’s what you said. That he wasn’t going to hurt Stiles.” Scott said, suddenly afraid for Stiles.

“He might not, but Scott that was based off of a cat protecting its child. This guy who was murdered, might not want to protect Stiles forever. I don’t know what he will be doing tomorrow. Or what his true intentions are, if he has any. This is completely uncharted territory and I made a decision as best I could, but honestly I don’t know how long Stiles will be safe with that guy. All I know, is at the moment, he wants to attack anyone who gets close.”

“I know, but… We can’t tell the sheriff, if he finds out what we did he will be angry, then when he finds out that it attacked us and Stiles is still basically being held captive by it, nothing is going to stop him from going to that house and getting him. Which will only make the guy angry.”

“Okay, Scott I know you’re worried about the trouble, and that the sheriff will want his son. But the thing is no matter what you do, eventually he will find out. The fact he was murdered, means he is already part of a police investigation. So if they haven’t already noticed, they are going to find out his body is missing, and I’m guessing that’s going to be a big issue. So they will look for it. Its better he knows the whole situation sooner, instead of looking for a body. We need his help.” 

Scott tried to think of something, but there was nothing he could say. Deaton was right, they couldn’t handle this by themselves, no matter if Deaton’s theory about the guy being okay with letting them close to Stiles in the morning or not. They still needed to do something with the guy. So he just bowed his head and followed Deaton out of the hospital to his car, and stayed silent on the drive to the police station.

**

Stiles was irritated. Which he normally was when something bothered him from his sleep. First, he was cold. Second, his bed was so uncomfortable he felt like he was sleeping on bricks. Third, someone was messing with paper or something in his room.

But Stiles’ mood quickly went from irritated to scared, because first, he was never cold in his room. Second his bed was memory foam, and it couldn’t possibly feel this hard. Third, that wasn’t paper someone was playing with. Stiles jolted up from his sleep remembering all of yesterday.

Stiles had fallen asleep still being held by the guy, but right now he was in the corner by himself. The guy was across the room, at the table inspecting the food. Or actually eating it. All of it.

The cupcakes were all gone. The water jugs were… clawed open? It was like they were scratched until the plastic tore and then were messily drunk. At least that’s what Stiles could tell from the amount of drying water on the floor. The fruits had all been eaten and so had the vegetables. The meats- wait a second!

Stiles stood up off the floor not caring about the guy anymore, because he was going to be pissed if this guy ate the chicken breast. That was something unforgivable no matter how hungry the guy had been. Melissa didn’t make chicken breast every day, no matter how many times Stiles begged her to. Her making them was a rare thing and he was **_going_ ** to eat some if not all of it.

Thankfully they hadn’t been touched. The foil paper that covered them was gone, but they chicken remained safe. The guy was sitting in front of the table playing with the foil paper, seeming enchanted with it.

Stiles had to pee. Badly. Which he needed to somewhere other than in this house, seeing how it had no plumbing. Or toilets for that matter. He needed to get outside. So he did some sideway steps to the door, praying that the guy wouldn’t notice, and he got to the door way without incident. The guy seemed thoroughly distracted with foil paper. But as soon as Stiles took on step past the threshold the guy turned and looked at him. Stiles froze for a second, wondering what was going to happen next. The guy stood up and walked to the doorway and Stiles held his breath, and the guy stopped in front of him. Foil still in hand, he just stood there looking at Stiles.

It threw Stiles off at how calm he was. Just standing there, not doing anything, not making any noises. His face even looked normal. Which was strange because before it always had this angry expression.

Something about it was off…. Or not off exactly. Like he wasn’t scary to look at anymore. Why did the guy look normal? Why was it strange he looked normal? Something was missing, but he couldn’t tell what. He studied the guys face, trying to remember what it looked like before so he could compare it now. Because something had to have changed.

  * Two eyes.
  * A mouth.
  * A Nose.
  * Two ears.
  * Stiches…



Wait a second…. There weren’t any stiches. There were no scars. The guy wasn’t even pale anymore. He looked like a normal person, not an imperfection on his face. Stiles just stood there in awe. This guy had healed over ten surgical cuts (If Stiles can even call them that.) in one night. No a trace of them was left behind.

Stiles’ hand was moving before he could even think about the possible consequences. But he need to know he wasn’t just not seeing this, he needed to know this was real. So he touched the guys forehead, right where he knew exactly a cut had been before. It was a normal forehead. Level the entire way, no bump, pimple, scar, stiches, no nothing. Just a forehead. A forehead that had been dead, pale, and cut open the night before.

Normal people don’t heal like that, this guy’s system had just been restarted, and it should have taken him longer to heal than normal, not faster! This was some wolverine type of stuff.

Stiles was pulled out of his unnatural concertation of the guy’s forehead, when the guy lifted his own hand to touch Stiles’ forehead. Mimicking Stiles movements, feeling around his forehead. And Stiles realized the guy was warm. Warmer than what he thought was normal. Especially he was basically kept on ice until yesterday.

Stiles would have loved to stay and figure out why that was, but when I said he needed to pee. I meant, that he either was going to find an appropriate spot to relieve himself. Or he was going to pee himself. Which would have not been very pleasant. So Stiles took slow, but large steps out of the room and to the front door, the guy followed him every step of the way. And Stiles feared any second the guy would go crazy and pick him up and carry him back into the room and hold him in the corner.

But once they were outside, the guy wasn’t as on him as he was before. He stayed close, but not as close. He seemed like he wanted to search the outside of the house, look around. He was looking at Stiles’ jeep and Stiles tried not to pay attention to the fact that Deaton’s car was nowhere to be found, and neither was Scott’s jeep. He would save his anger for later.

Stiles didn’t waste any time and found himself a tree. Stiles wasn’t one for peeing in the woods, he kind of enjoyed plumbing, and privacy. But it probably wouldn’t have been as strange if the guy wasn’t standing behind him.

Stiles felt really self-conscious, but nothing could stop him from entering his bladder. Not even the fact that the guy seemed interested in what Stiles was doing and walked over to look. Stiles was happy there wasn’t a mirror because seeing his embarrassed face would have made it a thousand times worse.

The guy tilted his head like a confused puppy. Trying to understand what exactly was happening before his eyes. The guy stood next to Stiles, shoulder to shoulder, and copied his pose. Stiles quickly finished and turned away, knowing his face must be as read as a tomato.

But he stopped when he realized this was the third time the guy copied his actions. The first was when he was showing him how to breathe. The second was five minutes ago when he touched the guys forehead. And now. The guy was… learning?

Learning by example. It was weird. The guy knew how to do things, like chew, walk, run, and growling. He even shushed Stiles. But it was like he didn’t know things, like words, breathing, and gestures. Breathing could have just been a lung problem, and the guy probably would have gotten it eventually on his own. So take that out, and the only thing the guy didn’t know how to do yet, was communicate. Well, not in normal terms, he knew how to growl, which was just a warning to anyone that he didn’t like something. It was like he was an animal.

It’s funny too because most animals run at higher body temperatures than humans do. But that didn’t really matter. What mattered was the fact that Scott and Deaton left him with this dude overnight. The entire freaking night!! They said they would be right back and they left. Who does that!? Especially with a dude they just gotten attacked by. Like how did they justify that in their heads? Did they just not care about what happened to Stiles? Was that it? He brought the guy back to life so whatever happens is his fault!?

Stiles balled his hands into fists, if he got out of this situation alive he was going to give them hell. He looked over to the guy, who was still very interested in the position Stiles had been standing in. So Stiles tried as best he could to walk over to his jeep quietly. Which was impossible because of leaves, and twigs. So the guy was immediately drawn to Stiles’ new activity, and stood right behind him every step of the way.  
Stiles cursed internally, because he highly doubted the guy would just let him get into his car and drive off. Although, that didn’t stop him from trying.


	5. “We need your help with something. There is a bit of a… Situation."

So maybe Stiles should have known that it was going to end badly. Well he did know it would. But worst case, he thought he was going to be picked up and dragged back into the house. He wasn’t expecting his baby, his Jeep to suffer for his mistakes.

Opening the car door, went off without a hitch. The guy was interested in what exactly was in the car, and crawled in right after Stiles. Now that was a problem. He couldn’t drive away with the guy in the car, but still, he grabbed his keys out of his pocket and stuck them in the ignition and turned the car on.

Big mistake.

The guy, not knowing what exactly was going on, feared imminent danger, for him and Stiles. So his first action was to get them the heck out. Which didn’t speak patience, which meant he broke the door of the Jeep and pushed Stiles out, following right behind him.

Stiles was in shock. Because the guy literally used one hand to break off the jeep door, and his jeep was now missing a door. All he could think about was how much it was going to cost to get that fixed. He didn’t even have a job, and there was no way his father was going to pay for that.

Especially not after he found out how the car door got broken. Stiles was lucky if he was ever going to see sunlight when his father finds out about this whole situation. Well, if he found out. It wasn’t that farfetched. Yesterday Stiles would have said it was, since the guy didn’t want to let him go and was giving off the murder vibe. But now he was letting Stiles walk around outside, and saving him from his own jeep. Which was a very large step up. It would take some good lies- and I mean some _really_ good lies, it wasn’t going to be easy to lie and keep it up with the sheriff, especially since he has had years of training in Stiles’ tells but Stiles could work around them if he really tried. Threatening the life out of Scott to keep the secret from his mom, and his new girlfriend, he needed to put the fear of god in him to make sure it actually stuck. Then he needed good old fashion hiding skills, because he was going to need to store this guy away from public. It wasn’t going to be good if anyone recognized the dead guy walking around.

**

Scott dreaded the ride to the police station. Every second getting closer and closer. Know exactly how far he was from the station at every moment it seemed. He was preparing himself to be yelled at. But that wasn’t even going to be the worst part of all this. He and Stiles could go to jail. It was a stupid idea and they never should have went through with it. They could get life for this, theft of expensive equipment, of medication, of a dead freaking body. There were about ten laws broken in taking the dead body itself, and then experimenting on it, and then stealing the body parts. Scott sighed, and prayed the jury would go easy on him because he’s just a stupid teenager, with his whole life ahead of him.

They were at the station much sooner than he was prepared to be, but honestly he would never be prepared for this. Deaton parked in front of the station and Scott took a deep breath. Deaton gave him a look that was composed of pity, empathy, and ‘you brought this on yourself’. It just made it worse, but Scott didn’t say anything, they both got out of the car and headed inside straight to the Sheriff’s office.

The Sheriff was doing paperwork, which he hated doing, and was happy for the break from it, when the two of them walked in. He greeted them with a smile on his face and put down his papers.

“What can I do for you two at this hour?” The Sheriff asked, wanting to do anything other than be forced to look over another report.

“We need your help with something. There is a bit of a… Situation.” Said Deaton, eyeing Stiles out of the corner of his eye.

“What kind of situation?” Asked the Sheriff, holding back his excitement of having something real to do, lately he has been feeling more like a paperweight rather than the Sheriff. He put on his business face to show he was talking this seriously, but in a good way.

“Scott, you want to tell him?” Asked Deaton, facing Scott now. Scott took a deep breath, and tried to do everything in his power to make this outcome not as bad as he kept imagining it.

“Okay, but first I want to say, that we know it was stupid, and we both regret it, deeply.” He rushed out.

“Regret what? I knew you two were getting into trouble. What did you two do?”  The Sheriff said rolling his eyes. He had that feeling lately, that Scott and Stiles were going to get into big trouble soon. He ignored it, because, well when are they not getting into trouble? Besides he knew that Scott and Stiles hadn’t been hanging out as much lately. He didn’t know why, considering he hadn’t had a chance to pry it out of Stiles yet, since he has been pushing papers, day and night, for the past month if seemed, but it was probably more like two weeks.

“We had this really stupid idea. It was after we watched the Frankenstein movie, and at first it just seemed like something cool we could do. Like you know that one time we wanted to build a club house in your backyard, or make a gigantic tunnel out of snow from my house to yours. This this time it was a little worse and it actually worked and now it doesn’t seem so cool…”

“What was the idea?”

“Get to the point Scott.” Deaton said, Making sure Scott didn’t try and Stall anymore, they were on a schedule. They needed to get what they came for, and be prepared when they went back to get Stiles and separate him from that guy. Scott nodded, understanding why Deaton was rushing him, and he took a deep breath, he closed his eyes and just said it, you can’t get straighter to the point than actually giving the point.

“We brought a guy back from the dead.”

Everyone was quiet after that. Scott feeling the silence like the weight of the world burring down on his shoulders. Deaton was quiet, analyzing the situation, prepared to calm the Sheriff down if needed. He imagined he would be pretty angry with Scott and Stiles. It was reckless, stupid, dangerous, and most importantly illegal. They are putting the Sheriff in a tough spot just by telling him. But it was a need not a want. Deaton needed to know everything about this guy to make sure his theory was correct. The Sheriff didn’t say anything. He just stared at Scott with a blank face for a minute. But then burst out laughing, he laughed so hard his face turned red.

“You know it’s been a while since you and Stiles tried to pull a prank on me. They were kind of stupid before, but nice job pulling your boss into this one. Your delivery was perfect and it’s easier to believe since Stiles isn’t here, he would never confess to doing something wrong. No matter what. Bringing him with you would have ruined it.” The sheriff said, still chuckling and wiping a tear from his eye. This was something he needed after being so bored at work.

“This isn’t a prank. Believe me, I thought it was when I found out, but they did it. And that’s not the only problem.” Said Deaton who wasn’t really expecting this reaction, but then again, why believe them? It’s not like they came with the guy or a smidgen of proof.

“You’re telling me, that my son, and Scott here, brought a man back to life?” The Sheriff said still chuckling.

“Yes.” Said Deaton.

“I’m assuming that you two aren’t talking about preforming mouth to mouth on someone who drowned.” Said the Sheriff, slowly seeing the possiablily of them telling the truth. The Sheriff knew Deaton. He knew he was a serous man and wouldn’t partake in jokes like this.

“He was dead, he had been for about two days.” Scott said.

“You brought a man back from the dead, who died two days ago, and this is not the only problem?” Asked the Sheriff, one hundred percent serious now.

“Our problem lies with the man they brought back somethings not right with him and he’s acting… animalistic.” Deaton said, not really sure how to put this without alarming the Sheriff.

“I’m sorry, what?” Asked the Sheriff.

“He’s acting like an animal a primal, an instinctually driven beast.”

“What does that mean exactly? Is he wiping his but on the carpet? Barking at the mailman?” Asked the Sheriff.

“It means he’s acting like an overprotective momma cat on Stiles, and he won’t let us anywhere near him, and he won’t let Stiles leave the house.  Also he attacked us, he bit me and threw Deaton across the room.” Said Scott, not understanding why Deaton was being so vague.

“Where is Stiles right now?” The sheriff stood up straighter at that, suddenly remembering Stiles had not come with him, despite what he said about Stiles never admitting to this, because he knew for a fact that if he and Scott did something wrong, and Scott decided to confess Stiles would never let him do it alone,

“He’s fine… for now. Right now I came here because I need your help. I need his file.” Said Deaton, trying to cover up thoughts of Stiles possibly being in danger.

“Stiles doesn’t have a file.” Said the Sheriff, suddenly thinking that maybe he should have one since he was getting into so much trouble.

“No the John Doe. The one with a Stab wound. That’s the guy they used.” Said Deaton trying to explain the guy best he could, but that’s all Scott really told him.

“The John Doe… No you didn’t. Aside from the fact that you have just confessed a crime to me, and I should already have you in cuffs, but your telling me you used someone a part of an active investigation!?” Said the Sheriff, his voice raising, climbing with every word.

“….Yes.” Said Scott hesitantly

“Damn it, Scott!” the Sheriff yelled, frustrated beyond points unknown.

“Sheriff now is not the time to get angry, we are kind of running on a clock.” Said Deaton understanding the anger but they needed to figure this out before the morning. He wasn’t all that worried, because if his theory was right Stiles wasn’t in any danger at all. But there was always the chance he was wrong, and he wasn’t about to bet Stiles’ life on it.

“What clock?” Asked the Sheriff.

“The clock for which Stiles may no longer be safe.” Said Deaton, the time for games was no longer

“This is the second time you’re telling me my son is in danger, so tell me where he is, and exactly what danger he is in.”

“We can’t because you will go rushing down there trying to save him and you will only make it worse.” Said Scott.

“It doesn’t get much worse than it already is. You messed with a corpse without the consent of the family. That’s illegal. No matter what you were attempting, no matter if you succeeded. Because that ‘John Doe’ we ran his prints, before you up and stole his body. His name is actually Derek hale, and he is part of the wealthiest and most powerful family in beacon hills. If that’s not enough to scare the pants off you then know he was missing for two weeks before his body showed up. His younger sister Cora went missing with him, and his body is our only clue to finding her. So you officially tampered with evidence, and so has my son. So you tell me where he is right now or I add obstruction of Justice to both of your charges.”

**

“So where can we hid you?” Stiles asked, sitting on the steps next to the guy, eating his chicken breast. Wondering why he didn’t think to bring A1 sauce, or at least barbeque sauce. But it was fine on its own still.

“Here might be fine for a while but not forever, and who knows what’s going to happen when they find out your body is missing from the morgue. If they ever find out I brought you back from the dead then the FBI will be all over you like section nine. Or was that the army? It doesn’t matter. They will be all over you. And then I’m out of a dead guy. It’s not like I can hide you in my basement… Or can I? I could totally do that. My dad never goes down there, all I have to do is find a way for you to be quiet while he’s home, which is like only to sleep. It would totally work. Unless they found out I’m the one who took your body. My house is the first place they would look. Gosh this isn’t going to be easy.”

Stiles took a large bite out of the chicken, and looked at the guy as he chewed. The guy seemed like he was paying attention. Which was odd. This guy looked so normal, like they were just sitting there having a normal conversation. Only the Guy wants responding.

“I wonder how it works. Do you not remember how to talk? Like if I find a way to teach you a few words will the rest just come back to you? Or do I have to re-teach you the entire English language. Let’s hope it’s not that, because that’s just not going to happen buddy. I don’t even know all if the English language, plus I am a horrible teacher.”

Stiles looked at the guys face, looking at the little bit of stubble is beginning to show. How was this guy already capable to do that? By Stiles’ calculations he thought it would take at least a week for the entire body to heal, or at least begin healing, and then start normal body functions, like reliving himself, and growing body hair. Hunger was the first thing he expected. The body was going to need things to begin working, and making energy.

He also expected lots and lots of sleeping. The fact that this guy is up and about, ripping doors off of cars. Throwing people across rooms, is something Stiles didn’t understand. Even with the adrenaline, which should have been out of his system by now, it wasn’t enough to cause this reaction. His organs, his muscles, all of it, they were deteriorating, they had shut down, and were getting weaker and weaker. The fact that he can hold himself up is already a surprise. He shouldn’t be strong enough to lift a finger. Doing more than that would be surprising, but this is just… well it should be impossible.

The guy not only has healed beyond human speed, he doesn’t even have a scar. Not one single scar. Plus he is growing hair. His skin isn’t pale and thin, from lack of vitamins, like it should be. All of his body functions seem to be working fine.

“It just doesn’t make any sense.” Stiles said.

He looked at the rest of the guy. He was barefoot, only in the hospital gown they found for him, because he was naked in the morgue, and there was no way they were going to take him from there while he was naked.

“We should get you some clothes. You are about my height, maybe an inch or two taller. You are wider, you got broader shoulders. A pair of my sweat pants might fit you, but I don’t think any of my shirts would work. Maybe one of my dad’s would. Of course that only matters if you let me go to my house. Which I don’t think is happening anytime soon, since there is no way I’m walking all the way there, and you’re not going to let me drive.”

Stiles thought about it, and maybe walking was his only way, but it was a really long walk. Plus the guy would follow him the entire way, which wouldn’t have been a good idea considering the fact he was dead, someone might recognize him, then the other thing, he is only wearing a hospital gown, and if the wind blows the right way you could see his butt.

Someone would call the police as soon as they saw him, thinking he was a creeper, or a runaway from the hospital. Either way, they wouldn’t make it to the house. Which meant, he was going to have to find a way to make this guy okay with Stiles getting in the jeep. Which probably meant, wait for the guy to pass out and then drive off as fast as he could. But that might not work out well, because the guy might try and chase the car, and get lost in the woods or something. Stiles needed to find a way to keep the guy in the house when he wasn’t here. Because he couldn’t lose him. He might attack someone.


	6. Now that that was over, it was time to sleep, he could eat later right now he was too tired to do anything else.

“Well? What’s it going to be? Jail, or you tell me where Stiles is.” The Sheriff said crossing his arms and looking at Deaton and Scott. Scott looked down to the ground not knowing what to do.

“Well from the sound of it, Scott is going to have to fear jail anyway.” Deaton said.

“He is facing serious trouble. You tell me where Stiles is, and I will make sure it’s not too bad.” The Sheriff said honestly. He wasn’t sure about what he could do about the Hale’s pressing charges, but maybe they will be overjoyed by the fact that Derek is alive more than someone messed with his body without permission.

“We can’t tell you.” Deaton said, standing his ground.

“Why the hell not!?” The Sheriff said, slowly losing his already this paticence.

“Because we have to wait till the morning. Or else it will just mess up again.” Scott said.

“What is going to mess up?” The sheriff asked.

“It’s what I said before. The man they brought back-“

“Derek Hale” The Sheriff cut in, humanizing him, so they know they messed with a person, a person with a family, a name, a history, a person who can press charges, and sue them for everything they have. Plus it was just disrespectful not to use his name.

“-Is primal right now, animal like. Stiles was the first person he saw so in a way he imprinted on him. He has the urge to protect him, not let anyone near him, or let him leave his sight. If you go to him right now it will ruin our plan.” Deaton continued.

“What plan?” Asked the Sheriff.

“The plan to make sure he is comfortable letting people around Stiles, and letting him leave.” Deaton explained.

“How exactly is that going to work?”

“Well, leaving him alone with the guy- Derek, will let Derek not be as primal and protective around Stiles. It’s all about the need of keeping him safe. It’s like when you first use a glass cup. You are careful, because you know it’s fragile, and it could break. But after using that cup for a while, you aren’t as careful with it, because you are used to it. Leaving Stiles alone with… Derek, lets him get used to Stiles. And hopefully he will have some of his memories back, and possibly be back to normal.”

“What if that doesn’t work?”

“It has too.”

**

“Okay! It’s decided. We are walking. I need to take my Adderall and I need sweets. You ate all of the food. How do you eat ten whole cupcakes, and then twelve cookies, plus everything else we brought?” Stiles said standing up from the steps. The guy stood up too, following all of Stiles movements as he yelled and flailed in frustration and anger. Stiles was tired of arguing with himself in his head. About if he should go or if he should stay.

He finally got his nerve. He was going to try and walk to his house there were about three options. The first: he could try and walk to his house and they guy will go crazy and pull stiles into the house and keep him there. That’s worst case scenario. The second option, Is the guy follows him. Now that is not so bad, but on the low side because of the fact that the guy is only wearing a hospital gown and might attack anyone they see. But there is a chance they won’t run into anyone and it will all be fine. Now the third and best option: Stiles walks home and the guy doesn’t follow him.

It’s easiest because he doesn’t have to worry about running into anyone, or about being trapped in the house again. Of all the choices he most defiantly doesn’t want to be trapped in the house.

It was a long walk back to Stiles’ house and he wasn’t going to make it any longer by walking slowly. Whatever was going to happen was going to happen. So they began walking.

**

“Okay so you expect me to sit around until morning to get my son?” The Sheriff asked.

“No, there is something i am investigating, it’s a… theory I have.” Deaton said, choosing his words carefully.

“A theory? What about?” asked the Sheriff. Scott paid close attention, because Deaton hadn’t told him the theory yet either.

“About Stiles.” Deaton said.

“What do you mean you have a theory about Stiles?” The Sheriff asked confused.

“Well, Scott told me how they brought Derek back to life, and it shouldn’t have worked. How the human body works, you need your brain and your heart, and you need them both at the same time, or else you are brain dead, or living on live support. So essentially to bring him back to life they would have needed to wake the brain and the heart at the same time and to get them both working as well. That required blood, oxygen, and energy. They were lacking blood and oxygen, and I don’t believe they woke the brain.”

“So you are saying what exactly?”

“I am saying, that your son, and Scott, are very smart, there is no doubt of that because of the fact that we didn’t even know about this until they already accomplished it. But they lacked key elements while attempting this. One they didn’t have blood, two the organs they replaced aren’t compatible with human organs and should have been rejected by now. What I am saying is you can’t bring someone back to life with wolf organs, a defibrillator, adrenaline, vitamin A and Steroids. Scott and Stiles accomplished something professionals with billion dollar equipment, years of experience, and a college education couldn’t. And I think the only reason they did was because Stiles had something no one else that has tried this has.”

“And what exactly did he have.”

Deaton sighed and shuffled his feet a little, he was trying to say this as sanely and simply as he possibly could. He has gone through explaining something like this before, and he knows it doesn’t always go well.

“Have you ever heard of a druid?”

**

They were about halfway to Stiles house now. Stiles was pretty impressed at the time they were making. He was also relieved that he wasn’t dragged back into that house and held down by the guy. But this is even better, they were walking, right next to each other, without the guy being in a hospital gown if you looked at them you would think they were two guys taking a stroll together. It was actually kind of fun, Stiles was starting to get hyper and a little fidgety because of his lack of Adderall, but the walking helped, and so did the talking.

He didn’t even know when he began talking, but once he started he couldn’t stop.

“-and that’s why I say never die. You can never try too many times when trying to pass a level. It’s hard, but not impossible. Dark souls, is by far one of the most infuriating games I have ever come across but that’s what makes it worthwhile. Because there are thousands of moments where you just want to turn off your PlayStation and break the disk, or even throw your remote at the screen. But honestly it makes those moments where you get passed a boss, or find that next campsite, all the more rewording, because you can look back on those hard times and say ‘wow, I am so glad I didn’t destroy my T.V’. Because that sense of accomplishment really is so satisfying. Also playing that game makes other games seem easier. Especially games you felt like you had a hard time on before, you just see them and play them in a different light. It’s just so much more motivational, and it really helps. Maybe I can teach you to play some games with me, it be nice to have someone to play with again. Scott hasn’t had any time lately between school, lacrosse, and Allison.”  

The guy growled next to him at her name.

“Whoa there big guy, don’t get mean with me. Is this what it’s going to be like forever? You going to attack everyone who gets near me, and I can’t even mention other people? Why do I feel like this is a relationship without the good parts? Speaking of relationships, am I totally going to have to bring some girl back to life from the dead like in the book? Because I don’t see this succeeding a second time, if I am totally going to be completely honest. I feel like you were a one in a million. Possibly a billion. So yeah, sorry bud, you are stuck with me. But that’s not a bad thing, well it might not be the best thing, but at least you will never be bored. I always have something to do. Play games, eat, talk, I talk a lot but you are soon going to learn that if you haven’t already, which you probably have. It would probably be good if you learned to talk. Even if it’s just to get me to stop talking when I really annoy you. All you would have to say is ‘shut up Stiles’ and I would shut up. You know I wonder how this works. Is it like when someone loses their memory but they know how to talk and their ABC’s and stuff? Because it’s not like you forgot how to walk, or anything. But then again that is muscle memory. Your need to fight Scott and Deaton however are not so much muscle memory. Unless you are used to fighting people off like someone’s life depends on it.”

The guy makes a _hmmph_ sound. Like he is saying yes, or at least agreeing with Stiles. Which makes Stiles stop in his tracks. The guy also stops and turns to Stiles.

“Are you communicating back to me?”

The nods his head a bit.

“Wait a second can you understand everything I am saying to you?”

The guy hesitates for a moment but nods slowly.

“So it is like you understand words. Do you have any memory of who you are or family or anything?”

The guy shakes his head. But Stiles doesn’t take it as too much of a loss, the guy can communicate, for the most part. Well at least he can understand. Now he knows there is a memory problem, which he can probably fix. You know after searching the internet.

The two of them started walking again, and Stiles started talking about how Melissa McCall was the best cook in the world and he would kill for her cooking if he had too. He also talked about school and then his favorite movies. Then he talked about his jeep, and why it was so important to him, and why it was such a no-no that the guy broke the door.

By the time they finally got to Stiles’ house. Stiles was sweaty and tired, his jaw hurt from talking too much without interruption. He never got this far with his ranting because someone always shut him up long before this point. It was kind of cool to get to this point, he felt he said everything he needed to say, and there was no need to talk about anything else. It was so weird not to have anything to say, especially when he had gotten to this point of not taking his Adderall.

“Okay, this is my home, don’t destroy anything.” Stiles said, as he grabbed his keys out of his pocket, and unlocked the front door. When they stepped inside Stiles took a deep breath and smiled, because he was so happy he didn’t have to walk anymore. Plus about halfway through he started to fantasize about taking a shower and going to sleep, which is exactly what he was planning to do.   

He walked up his stairs and the guy followed him, it was normal to Stile by now and it didn’t bother him, until he got to the bathroom that is. He never noticed how small his bathroom was until he was in it with another person.

“I understand you have this need to follow me everywhere, but I need to shower, so if you could hover me from the other side of the door. That would be great thank you.” Stiles said as he pushed the guy out of the bathroom and then closed the door and locked it.

Stiles quickly got undressed so he could hurry up and take a shower so the guy didn’t go crazy out there and destroy his house. But as soon as he gets his pants off the scratching begins. Stiles swears he brought a dog back to life, because there is whining, like a puppy trying to figure out why there is a large piece of wood blocking its way from its owner. 

Stiles sighed and opened the door, the guy walked straight in. Not allowing the chance he be locked out again.

“no no no, you need to be out there, so I can shower.” Stiles wined trying to push the guy out the door. But the guy was like a brick wall not budging. “Seriously? Why can’t you just go stand guard or something, no one is in here, you should be fine with at least a couple of feet of space by now!” Stiles said trying to move the guy once again.

Stiles took a deep breath and gave up. He was just going to have to get over it because there was no way he wasn’t about to take a shower. He was all sweaty and he didn’t put on deodorant this morning so he was starting to stink.

He was going to have to just tough it out. It wasn’t the first time he was naked in a room with another guy. There was his father when he was younger, there were the guys in the locker room, and on some occasions with Scott when they are getting changed at each other’s house. Besides this guy didn’t care about naked bodies, he was just trying to be momma cat and protect him.

So Stiles turned on the shower so it could heat up and took off his boxers. Despite telling himself it was normal, and there was nothing wrong with it, he couldn’t stop himself from blushing, or holding up his boxers to cover his junk until he got in.

Stiles was so focused on just keeping his pride and getting in the shower he didn’t notice the guy trying to copy his moves besides him by taking off his hospital. It wasn’t until a couple of seconds after Stiles got in that he noticed the guy followed him into the shower. It took ten more seconds for his brain to get enough oxygen to process that the guy was also naked.

“No! NO! You Mister, this is a no, it’s a nope from me. You sir have to get out! Shower for one buddy, you can stand in the bathroom like the creepy mother hen you need to be so badly, but nope, not naked, not in my shower!” Stiles said after a squeak of surprise that he is glad the guy can’t talk and tell anyone about.

The guy just huffed. Like honestly huffed like he was sassing Stiles.

“Um excuse me? Did you just… huff at me?” Stiles asked, the guy looked him in the eyes but didn’t do anything else. It’s like he was challenging Stiles. It was weird almost like an unspoken conversation was going on between them. Stiles pointed at him.

“This… I don’t like this. I feel like you know something I don’t and it’s creepy. Just get out of the shower! I know you know what I’m saying, I don’t know how, but you know it, so just get out.” Stiles said pointing out of the curtain, like you would to a dog you were telling to leave the room. But the guy just stood there unfazed, like Stiles wasn’t even there.

And Stiles sighed once again. Thinking about how this is his own fault for bringing some over attached dude-momma bear, that apparently understands most conversation but is the most stubborn person in the world. He was just going to quickly wash up and then get out.

He grabbed his soap from his batman soup dish and quickly began scrubbing trying not to think about how weird this was.

The guy watched Stiles grab the soap and begin scrubbing, after looking around he saw another bar of soap on a white soap dish. So he began copying Stiles’ movements and scrubbing. Stiles had his back turned to the guy and he didn’t notice until he turned around to rinse the soap off his back.

“What? Oh my- is that my dad’s soap? Not cool dude. Now you have to rinse off too or you’re going to get soap everywhere.” Stiles said taking the soap from the guy and deciding what to do with it. He just decided to throw it away and grab his dad a new bar. “Okay, come on.” Stiles said as he maneuvered himself and the guy to switch places so the guy was under the shower head and the soap was rinsing off of him.

The guy managed to get soap everywhere, it was in his hair, under his arms and on his legs. Stiles had to rub the guy’s hair to make sure all of it was gone.

“You know what the strangest part about all of this is? Because there are a lot of strange parts. There is the fact that it actually worked and you came back to life. Then there is the fact that you are stronger than normal. Then your appetite. But the weirdest part is how fast you healed. Everything else has something attributed to it. Like strength could have something to do with the Adrenaline we gave you, plus the steroids. Your appetite could be because you needed to give yourself energy, bringing you back to life was luck I believe, but the healing, the healing I have no answer for. I cut your body open and replaced organs, and there is not one single scar, not one trace of it. I have no idea how that happened.”

Stiles looked at the guy’s body, no scars on his chest, no scars on his face, and no scars on his legs. He had color to his skin again, and he just looked so… alive. Stiles could already tell the guy’s muscles were getting definition. He could see a shadow of abs on is belly, it made Stiles smile.

The guy must have been built before he died. His muscles must have shrank a little with decaying and all of that, but they were coming back strong. Stiles ghosted his hands on the guy’s arms looking at how the muscles were also beginning there as well. He wondered how strong the guy was before he died, he couldn’t have been as strong as he was now. But he might have been really strong if he worked out often. Stiles wondered if the guy was able to pick him up.

When the guy mirrored Stiles’ movements by touching Stiles stomach and arms, it snapped Stiles out of his inner musings.

“Okay, we are wasting water, let’s get out.” Stiles reached behind the guy and turned off the water and then got out. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around himself and then his father’s towel and wrapped it around the guy.

“I will just wash it later.” Stiles said, as if the guy knew it was his father’s towel and that his dad would be mad about it later. But it was almost like on some level the guy did know, and for a second Stiles’ thought the guy nodded.

But it didn’t matter right now because it was cold and he wanted to get dressed. He quickly dried off and went to his room to grab some clothes. He grabbed two sweat pants from his drawer and one t-shirt. After putting on one of the sweat pants and the t-shirt, he helped the guy dry off, but only mostly his arms and hair, he wasn’t getting anywhere near the guys boy parts. That could air dry while he was grabbing a shirt from his dad’s room.

The guy followed him on the walk to his dad’s room and back to his. He helped the guy put the shirt on and he was right, his dad shirt did fit the guy, now onto the sweat pants.

“Is there any way you can put these on yourself?” Stiles asked hopefully, but got no answer, or indication of something close to an answer, so Stiles took a deep breath and knelt down and put each of the guy’s legs in the sweat pants. And then closed his eyes as he pulled them up. When he got them up he smiled, he was right again, his sweat pants fit the guy nicely.

Now that that was over, it was time to sleep, he could eat later right now he was too tired to do anything else.


	7. Chapter 7

“A what?” The Sheriff asked.

“A Druid. There are many different myths and legends about them. Also many folktales. You don’t need to have heard of Druids, but it would make this a lot easier to explain.”

“Explain what exactly?”

“My theory about Stiles, about what he is.” Deaton said, trying to think of a way to explain this without seeming like a crazy person.

“’What he is’? What does that mean? He’s a boy, he’s my son, he’s in big trouble. What else do I need to know, what else is there?” The Sheriff asked.

“Like I said before, it made no sense, it shouldn’t have worked. But it did. Stiles did something that wasn’t possible, at least the way he did it, was. I have been thinking all night, searching through books, applying my knowledge, and I came to one conclusion. Stiles is a spark.”

**

Stiles woke up from his nap about three hours later, with the guy completely on top of him, snoring. In fact it was the combination of the loud snoring, and the weight of the guy that woke Stiles up. Stiles was surprised at how warm the guy was. It was causing Stiles to sweat and the AC was on in the house. He was warm like a personal heater.

But the heat was bothering him so he moved trying to get up, but the guy in his sleep, just wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulled him back under him, now locking him there.

“So you’re that type of sleeper huh?” Stiles asked, even though the guy was deep asleep. “You’re a cuddlier. But you also snore… Loudly.” Stiles continued. “But that’s not that bad. People can get used to it, and there are ways to get passed it. My grandma used to snore so loud you could hear it three rooms down. But whenever she had a cup of tea before she went to sleep, she wouldn’t snore, not even a little. It was amazing. So that’s not that bad, it could be worse honestly. You could kick in your sleep, don’t tell Scott, but he farts in his sleep. It’s actually really funny. He holds his breath for a second, and then just let it rip.” Stiles said giggling thinking about it.

His giggling caused the guy to stir in his sleep a little, and he opened his eyes. He sat up a little but didn’t let Stiles out of his grip.

“Oh your awake now, good, we should get some food.” Stiles said, and the guy seemed to understand and rolled off of stiles, and wiped his eyes. Stiles was able to sit up and was no able to fully take in the guy’s appearance. The guy’s hair was tussled and pulled in all directions. His dad’s shirt had ridden up a little and there were those shadowed abs again. But something was new on the guy and Stiles couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Wait… Body hair!

Stiles moved closer, and inspected the guy’s stomach. There were traces of a treasure trail growing. Which was strange considering three hours ago his stomach was complete smooth. Stiles ghosted his hand over it.

Stiles nit his lip as his hand actually made contact with the guy’s skin. He couldn’t believe the guy was so warm, but wasn’t sweating. All of this was just so fascinating. Everything he learned about this guy made him more and more interested.

Stiles’ face began to warm up. He didn’t even realize he was leaning in close to the guy before he felt the guy’s breath on the top of his head. Stiles stood up off the bed and took a deep breath. His thoughts started to stray and run off for a moment there. He was sure he was starting to heat up as much as the guy was. Stiles knew he was fascinated but he was feeling something else with the guy, and he didn’t know how he wanted to think of that just yet.

Stiles left his room and went down stairs to get some food. Like usual, the guy followed him. Stiles opened the fridge and didn’t know what to eat. There wasn’t much to eat. They had eggs, but there was no cheese, plus he didn’t feel like making it. There were some pickle slices, but he knew his dad as saving those for burgers. It was only 5:30, Stiles went into the kitchen drawer, where his dad always left Pizza money for whenever he had an unexpected night shift so Stiles would always have a way to get something to eat.

He was debating whether or not now was the right time for it. Because there has been once or twice he used it when he didn’t need it and his dad got mad. But Stiles decided was worth it, because his dad _did_ have the night shift last night. So it was safe.

“Okay I am going to order pizza.” Stiles said, as he walked over to the home phone because his phone was broken left at the old house. “Now.. You look like a meat lover’s type of pizza guy. I however am not, since I’m paying for it. We’re just getting pepperoni.” Stiles said to the guy as he sits down on the couch and places his order. Stiles gets a large pepperoni pizza with extra sauce and extra cheese.

Stiles got up and put the phone down after making the order, and then goes back to the couch and turns on the TV while they waited. The guy sat down next to Stiles, well basically on top of him even though there was so much more space on the whole other side of the couch. But Stiles didn’t complain, he was really starting to get used to it.

He really didn’t mind all that much. It was nice no to be alone all the time. He could do without the company in the shower, but aside from that it was okay. Normally he would be home alone playing video games, or going to sleep early, because his dad would be at work, and Scott normally too busy to hang out.

Having alone time is not all bad, at least not at first. It’s cool to have free time, and be alone. You don’t have to worry about being social. You have to listen, and share. But at the same time, those are the exact same things that you miss the most when you know it’s not your choice to not have it.

But this with the guy it was weird, and honestly a little great. Stiles could talk as much as he wanted and feel like he wasn’t annoying him, and at the same time, feel understood and listened to. Anyone else it would have felt like he was talking to a wall or that he was bothering them.

And in a way the guy just understood. He was real and had a personality, even if Stiles didn’t know for sure exactly what that was at the moment. He knew the guy had attitude. Stiles was sure he was silently getting sassed half the time. Stiles liked someone capable of sass.

Scott was good at taking Sass but not dishing it out so much. It was always corny when he tried, and Stiles would spend the rest of the day making fun of him.

Not too long after getting lost in the tv show, the pizza guy nocked on the door. The guy immediately stood up unwrapping his hands which somehow found their way around Stiles, and started growling at the door like a guard dog.

“No, no, calm down.” Stiles said standing up trying to sit the guy down so he doesn’t attack the poor pizza guy. “Come on, pizza man is nice. Pizza man gives up pizza. You want pizza so you be happy.” Stiles said. They guy seemed to understand and calm down a little, but Stiles could still hear low growling in the guy’s chest.

As Stiles grabbed his money and walked to the door, the guy was walking on his heels, not letting Stiles go into danger of getting pizza alone.

“Hello.” The guy in the red and black hat with a pizza carrier in his hand said as the door opened.

“Hi.” Stiles said back. A little worried about what the guy as going to do when he talked to the guy, he didn’t like it before when he talked to Scott and Deaton.

“Are you Stiles?” The guy asked, reading from a paper on the box. Stiles was used to the pizza guys always giving the pizza to the wrong person, so now they always make sure to add the name to their order.

“Yes it is.” Stiles said with a smile. The delivery guy pulled out the pizza box and handed it to Stiles.

“Date night?” He asked jutting his chin pointed to the guy standing behind Stiles like an overprotective boyfriend. Stiles flushed at that, not knowing what to say he just nodded, the guy chuckled.

“Your total is seven-fifty.” He said as Stiles set the pizza down on the end table next to the door. Stiles counted out eight dollars and told the guy to keep the change. After closing the door Stiles took a deep breath.

“Well, you did a good job.” Stile said congratulating the guy. “You didn’t attack him, or growl in front of him. That is what I call a job well done.” Stiles said, grabbing the Pizza and going over to the couch. The guy followed him. “Sorry by that, I don’t know if it bothered you about the whole date night thing. But what was supposed to tell the guy huh? That no, actually you’re a guy I don’t know whose name, and I brought you back to life? I don’t think that would have gone well.” Stiles said with a nervous giggle.

Stiles didn’t know why he was so easily flustered, and so nervous around the guy. He just, he didn’t know.

**

“I’m sorry, but do you actually expect me to believe this… Whatever exactly this is. What is a spark anyway?”

“Yeah, what is that?” Scott asked, confused at the way the conversation was going.

“A spark is a person, a human with a little extra, the capability to be something more. Most sparks go there entire life without realizing that they are one. How they work is sheer force of will, and belief. They have to want something, it wasn’t it so bad, that just that will makes it possible.”

“You mean like Magic?” Scott asked.

“In simple terms, yes.” Deaton said, almost winching at the gross simplification.

“ I don’t know what type of sick story this is that you are making, but my son doesn’t do magic.” The Sheriff said, wondering how sane Deaton actually is.

“Just think about it with an open mind for a moment. If all of what I said was real and true. Just think, Stiles brought a man back to life, with Wolf organs, no medical education, and basic tools and supplies. Now the fact that he did all this work, broke all of these laws just to do this, that means he really wanted this. I know it may be hard to believe, but if Stiles is a spark he needs to learn to control his inner wants. Otherwise he could cause serious trouble.” Deaton said. Knowing firsthand how bad an untrained spark could be. That’s why they are called sparks, because left unattended they can turn into fires and fires never end well.

“Okay, I have heard enough! You understand! ENOUGH! You tell me where my son is right now Deaton or I will charge you with kidnapping I swear to go!” The Sheriff said fed up with the whole situation. Stiles wad not only in big trouble with his dad, but possible real danger with a person in the woods somewhere, and he was tired of people keeping him away from Stiles.

Deaton could tell he was serious, and there was no way around it. He needed to tell the Sheriff where Stiles was.

“He is at the old hale house in the woods… the one that burned down all those years ago.” Deaton said.

“Let’s go. Scott you ride with me.” The Sheriff said grabbing his jacket off his chair and headed to his car.

The three of them drove down there. Nothing but silence in the car. Scott was too scared to say anything, and the sheriff was trying to make sense of this whole day. Like how Stiles could have possibly brought a man back to life without the Sheriff knowing anything about it. He was the Sheriff for goodness sake. It was his job to know things like this. Especially since it was his own son. It was his job to keep an eye on him and make sure he stays out of trouble. And he should have been keeping an extra eye out knowing Stiles, since he was doomed to get into trouble it seemed.

Once they got to the house. Stiles wasn’t there. The Sheriff was livid. He thought for a moment that Stiles was never there and they lied, but his jeep was parked, and his phone was in the grass.

“What the hell happened to his jeep door!? And here did he go!?” The Sheriff yelled, not knowing how else to funnel this anger. He turned to Deaton. “He’s safe you said! That if we stayed away he would be fine! He’s not even here! He is probably out in the woods lost somewhere! Or worse!”

“Sheriff calm down, I am almost 100% sure Derek wouldn’t have hurt him. They probably went on a walk, or somewhere. Stiles is probably fine.” Deaton said.

“If he isn’t okay when we find him, I’m going to have to unload my gun to stop myself from killing you.”


	8. "I mean you have zero acne, and you died. You guaranteed are past 20 at least-“

The guy ate most of the pizza. Which shouldn’t have been a surprise to Stiles really, considering that he ate the entire house of food Stiles and Scott took over there before when they were preparing to bring him back to life. It wasn’t a bad thing or anything, it was just that normally Stiles was the one to over eat. He could get used to not being the biggest consumer in the room. But his stomach had some complaints to not being completely stuffed full of pizza. Maybe he should have gotten more than one box.

But he could live with it for now.

“Okay, so we showered, we slept, and we ate. What do you wanna do now?” Stiles asked the guy as they walked back into the living room after throwing away the pizza box and wiping all the sauce that managed to get on the guys face. Stiles wondered what they could do. The guy looked at him, and made this tiny movement, that if you squinted, you would have seen it as a shrug. “So you don’t know huh? Well maybe we could play games or something.” Stiles suggested, although it might not be fun playing a game with someone who doesn’t talk. Then again that could make a game even more fun to play. But Stiles had to start thinking about what he was going to do with the guy from this point on.

What was he going to tell his dad?

That was probably going to be a fun conversation. ‘Hey dad, this is my new friend. I brought him back to life and now he follows me everywhere I go, even in the shower. You don’t mind him staying with us for the rest of his hopefully long life do ya?’ Yep, really fun conversation. Just the thought of it made Stiles dread the fact he came home.

Would this guy want to follow Stiles for the rest of his life? Aside from wanting to, he couldn’t. He was pretty sure that guys you bring back to life aren’t allowed to come into school with you. He wasn’t even sure the guy would ever get out of guard dog mode so Stiles could take him to public places. Stiles wondered how he would explain the guy to people, if he did ever get to take him out places. He couldn’t let everyone assume it was date night -Even though the thought made him blush again-. Maybe he could say the guy was his cousin visiting from Virginia. They might believe that, they have no reason not to.  He could tell them he is mute, and that explains why he doesn’t talk. Even though Stiles is pretty sure eventually the guy will talk again.

There wasn’t anything wrong with his vocal cords. At least from what Stiles could tell.

“Hey open your mouth.” Stiles said, scooting over closer to the guy who he shoved to the other end of the couch because they were basically sitting on each other before. The guy hesitated for a second but then opened his mouth. Stiles did his best not to smirk. He felt such a sense of accomplishment. The guy listened to him, even though stiles could tell this guy was born stubborn. Every time Stiles told him to do something it was like the guy had an inner debate of whether or not he wanted to do it, and when he listened to Stiles, it made him take it as such a win.

Stiles checked the inside of the guys mouth, and really couldn’t hide back the smile he got looking at the guy’s teeth, they were so cute, and bunny like. But he got back to the point, so he didn’t have the guy loose feeling in his tongue because of the air. Stiles hadn’t done any cutting in the guy’s mouth or throat, that whole area was safe from his clumsy hands. He did his best to look as far back into the guy’s throat to see if there was anything wrong that he could tell from that angle. But there was nothing wrong that he could see. So he then put his fingers along the outside of the guys neck to feel if there were any bumps or obstructions deeper down that he couldn’t see. He didn’t feel anything that was out of the norm, at least that he knew of. Not everything was on the internet and he wouldn’t know a reason the guy wasn’t talking.

“Hmm, okay so there is nothing wrong with your neck. So I think it’s a mental thing, or maybe you don’t want to talk. That’s very possible. Because you understand what I say, and stuff. It can’t be that you don’t remember how to talk. I mean you remember how to walk, and do other stuff like eat. You can even understand me when I talk. Everything else about your body healed, so far there has been nothing I have seen that you can’t do. It’s nice that you listen twenty-four seven, but we got to get you talking, because me talking all the time will make you want to blow your brains out. And I took why too much time looking at how cool they were for you to destroy that beautiful piece of art.”

 

**

It wasn’t that hard finding Stiles’ shoe tracks in the dirt and mud. The sun had come up by now and everything was easier to find in the sunlight. At least it was after he cooled down and stopped threatening Deaton’s life in every way he could think of off the top of his head. He had just been so pissed and worried for Stiles. He still wasn’t sure if this was some elaborate prank or something, he double checked his calendar twice to make sure it wasn’t April first before they left the station, but the urge to check it a third time kept scratching at him. It had rained really hard two days ago and it was pretty wet out still. It had been cloudy and cold the past week so the water didn’t dry that fast. Stiles’ shoe prints and a set of bare footprints were in a clear trail walking out of the woods and along the road.

The Sheriff didn’t want to think about this guy Stiles and Scott brought back to life. There were just too many headaches that would come from all of it at once. Right now he just wanted to make sure Stiles was safe, and not hurt, then he would pistol whip the kid and take his jeep and his phone for a month. The Sheriff wondered why Stiles would even do this in the first place, he was a smart kid. He wouldn’t have been able to do this if he wasn’t, but he had to know the consequences. He had to know it was wrong. So he wondered what made Stiles think it was worth the risk of serious trouble, to do this.

The Sheriff grabbed a flash light from his car and followed the tracks on foot leaving his car behind parked next to Deaton’s car, and Stiles’ jeep. Eventually the tracks ended. There was a sidewalk, and the mud hadn’t stuck to Stiles’ shoes enough to follow them about three more steps. But the Sheriff calmed a little, knowing Stiles had walked back into town and out of the woods. At least if this guy, Derek, who was apparently violent to Scott and Deaton, wouldn’t be able to hurt Stiles while other people were around to help and stop anything that happened. It was also nice to know Stiles walked away from this abandoned broken and burnt down house and wasn’t dragged away forcibly.

Now all he needed to do was go back, get his car and look around town for him. It was a small town, but it seemed a whole lot bigger when you are looking for somebody. So instead of just driving around aimlessly, he needed to guess where Stiles would go. Or at least find out why he left the woods in the first place. It could have been for food. Knowing Stiles it was really probably about food. It’s like all he does now-a-days is eat, sleep, and get into trouble.

Stiles probably didn’t have any money on him, so it wasn’t like he wouldn’t have went to a restaurant or anything. Unless he was going to the diner. Sarah, Stiles’ favorite waitress always gave him discounts, and sometimes free food. So the Sheriff decided to check the diner, and if Stiles want there then the only other option was that maybe he went home.

**

Stiles decided that playing games wasn’t a good idea after the guy tried to eat the monopoly board. Like seriously, there was a whole bite sized corner missing from the board, and he wasn’t about to try to ever explain to anyone how he personally had to stick his fingers in the guy’s mouth to grab the cardboard to make sure he didn’t swallow it. It wasn’t easy either, that guy was determined to find out firsthand what cardboard does to the digestive system.

He spent ten minutes explaining to the guy that cardboard isn’t food, and it’s not safe to eat it.  The guy gave him nothing but attitude, and although he didn’t say anything he decided that he was going to probably have to point out everything in the house that wasn’t safe to eat. But he was too lazy to do that right now, because the next episode of his show was about to come out and he would rather watch that than explain why pine sol isn’t safe to drink.

Once Stiles sat back down on the couch, the guy honestly sat on top of him. Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed.

“You are too heavy for this. There is an arm chair, and the whole rest of this couch for you to sit on. And if I was really desperate for room, I would consider the floor. Now come on. You are cutting off circulation to my legs.” Stiles said as he pushed at the guy, which was very similar to pushing a brick wall. “Seriously you keep this up and they are going to have to cut off my legs.” Stiles wined. He already was losing feeling in his toes. But the guy didn’t get off, in fact he made himself comfortable sitting on top of Stiles, since the squirming had put him in a bit of an uncomfortable position. Stiles had to extract himself from the guy. It felt like crawling out from under a boulder that had fallen on him.

 

“Oh my- this is not going to work out. I understand momma bear thing to a point. But I don’t understand the need to smush me with your body. I am not a chicken, you don’t need to sit on me until I hatch, and if you sat on an egg the way you sit on me you would break it. Like you are to me.” Stiles said, crawling to the other side of the couch. He was hiding it well, but he was blushing. Starting to feel flush and warm all over, he had to take a deep breath and calm himself down.

Stiles wasn’t scared of human touch, in fact he was a very hands on person. He liked hugs, giving and especially getting. He and Scott used to have a new handshake weekly. Touching people was a normal thing for Stiles. Which is why he didn’t know why every time this guy touched him, he felt so effected. He would get warm wherever the guy touched him and his heart would beat faster.

He would be way too ashamed to admit the fact the guy kept wanting to touch him made him blush harder.

After getting to the other side of the couch the guy just followed, not understanding the entire reason Stiles moved was to get out of his grip.

“No, sit!” Stiles commanded, panicking a little. Even though he didn’t know why, he wasn’t scared, he just was starting to not be able to hide the bulge in his pants. But the guy just kept moving until he as right over Stiles, and then he just laid on top of him, entire body covering Stiles’.

Stiles took a deep breath, because this so wasn’t happening. All in one day, he had seen the man completely naked, slept in the same bed with him, and now the same guy was laying on top of him on his own couch.

Stiles never thought that he was into guys, or anyone other than Lydia Martian, but it looks like things have changed. Because seeing and getting past all the bases that Stiles has ever dreamed of crossing with another person was doing very strange things to his brain right now. And he was sure he was lobster red at the moment.

“Okay so, you are just going to lay on me like I am a mattress, or actually a part of the couch. This isn’t that bad- haha, at least not as bad as showering together. At least you are clothed right now. Ha. Not that you being naked is a bad thing! Just that, it might be weird. Not that I think your body is weird, but my reaction to seeing it would be. Because you know… you have a good body. For someone who just recently died I mean! Not like having a good body in a weird way… if there is a weird way to have a good body. But you definitely have it in the good way. See now I feel like I’m making it weird again! It’s just that you are on top of me and you are warm, which isn’t a bad thing, because I was actually kind of cold and you’re like a heated blanket right now, but I have never had another person on top of me, especially not someone so, good looking, and I am a teenager, and I’m reacting, which I’m sure you can feel, sorry about that, I tried to move away, but that didn’t work out. So now im being a teenager, with a grown man on top of me. Well if you are a grown man, you don’t look old, but you must be past teenage years. I mean you have zero acne, and you _died_. You garneted are past 20 at least-“

Stiles stopped talking because the guy suddenly stood up. Stiles was thankful in the distraction from his talking because he was sure he would have kept going on and on until he passed out from lack of oxygen to his brain. He also needed to quickly readjust himself before he was smooshed into the couch again.

But Sties didn’t have to fear imminent squishing, because there was someone at the door. Stiles could hear the similar creaking of the porch in front of the door. But they hadn’t knocked. The guy was already standing at the door, growling slightly. Stiles grabbed the guys arm and pulled him back so he wasn’t standing right in front of the door.

Stiles wasn’t going to lie, he was a bit scared to who was at his door and not knocking. But then he heard keys jiggle and the lock turn and suddenly he realized it was his dad. But realizing what it was didn’t even help him prepare a grip strong enough to stop the guy from ripping past him, and jumping on the Sheriff as soon as the door was open.


	9. “Uh, what? What!? You can talk!?”

“Dad!” Stiles yelled as the guy tackled him down, growling. Stiles ran over to the two of them who instantly began wrestling on the floor. His dad put up a good fight but the guy was stronger and seemed to have murder on his mind.

The guy was on top of his dad, pinning him to the ground looking like he was about to strike. So Stiles jumped on the guys back, trying to do something to stop the fighting. But honestly he felt like a piece of paper. Wrapping his arms around the guys neck as he held onto him from behind, didn’t slow down the guy’s assault on his father.

When the Sheriff yelled out in pain after the guy scratched his face, Stiles went in full panic mode.

“Stop! That’s my dad!” He yelled, like directly into the guy’s ear, which is probably why the guy suddenly stopped moving completely, which allowed the Sheriff to get from under him, stand up, and pull out his gun. The guy began to move again after seeing the gun. But he didn’t attack the Sheriff, he just moved in front of Stiles like he was protecting him. Which really was starting to become normal to Stiles now.

“Stiles get over here.” The Sheriff said. Stiles wasn’t about to argue with his dad right now, so he stood up, but the guy grabbed his arm, stopping him, and gave a growl. The Sheriff cocked his gun as what seemed like the last warning, although Stiles doesn’t remember the first. “Let go of my son.” The Sheriff said, and the guy just growled as a response.

“Dad, wait, don’t shoot him. He doesn’t understand. He’s just trying to protect me.” Stiles pleads trying to make sure this situation doesn’t get worse.

“I’m trying to protect you from him. He’s the violent one!” The Sheriff says, thinking that his son may actually may be losing some of his mind.

“Dad please just wait. You just scared him by coming in without any warning.” Stiles tried to explain.

“This is my house!” The Sheriff yelled.

“Yeah, well, I’m not sure he understands that. Just please don’t shoot _, please_.” Stiles begged, and his father uncocked his gun but kept it in his hand at the ready in case he needed it. Then he quickly put a hand to his face checking to see how much blood was coming out.  

Stiles sighed and relaxed a little when his father put his gun away. His heart was racing before, and he was on the serous verge of a panic attack.

“Okay, um, this is a bad situation… Dad I would like you to meet my friend… um… Vlad.” Stiles said, throwing the first name that popped into his head out there. He was going to try and sell the ‘This is my mute and overprotective friend.’ Lie and see how it went. Also… maybe he needs to evaluate why Vlad was the first name he could think of…

“I think you mean, this is the man you **_illegally, and wrongfully_** brought back to life, Derek Hale.” The Sheriff said,

“Hmm?” Was all Stiles could muster. Because his dad knew. _He knew._ He knew more than Stiles did, he knew the guy’s name. And Derek fit him a whole hell of a lot better than Vlad. Derek. _Derek. **Derek.**_ Stiles liked that name, and he felt better knowing it now.

“Did you really think you could keep this from me?” The Sheriff asked, ignoring the not-so-subtle growling coming from the guy in front of Stiles.

“… Well I- … I mean, it’s- it’s just- ummm, can we talk about this later?” Stiles asked, and Derek followed up with another growl pointed at the Sheriff. Stiles was hopeful that he could doge this conversation for the rest of today, and maybe the rest of his life if he was lucky.

“No.” The Sheriff said. And Stiles sighed, apparently he used up all his luck bringing the guy back to life. The guy- Derek, felt like he was about to jump up at any moment and attack his dad again. Stiles didn’t know what was keeping him from doing to right now, but whatever it was he hoped it would last longer.

“Dad i- He, I- we just..”

“I know about what you did. Scott and Deaton had a wonderful time filling me in.”

Stiles would feel bad for them having to deal with his father’s wrath early on, but then again he didn’t, because they left him alone with Derek overnight and they didn’t know what could have happened to him. So that was their own fault.

“Well, um… so you already know his name and how he came to… be alive, again… there isn’t anything else to talk about… right?” Stiles asked, really there wasn’t anything else to talk about that he could think of, maybe his dad would want to know how he did it, but then again, Scott and Deaton probably told him that.

“Wrong. You can tell me why you thought it was a good idea to bring a man back to life. Or even consider trying it.” The Sheriff said, because he was honestly confused at how Stiles could think about doing this. He raised his son to know right and wrong. If anyone in this world knew the law, the Sheriff made sure it was Stiles. There was no way Stiles didn’t know it was against the law, and there was no way he didn’t think there would be some kind of consequences.

“I don’t- Well, Scott and I were watching Frankenstein. And I had been really bored lately…”  Stiles said, trying to muster his explanation as best he could, because that was really it.

“That is not a reason. When you are bored you pick up a book, or get a hobby, not break the law and bring a man back to life.”

“Well… I, it seemed like a good idea at the time…” Stiles said weakly. It really did seem like a good idea. Or at least a time consuming idea to get Scott to hang out with him some more. In his defense he didn’t really think it was going to work. Now it was starting to go downhill. He needed to get out of this hostile situation. “Dad, can you just put the gun down. You’re making me anxious.”

“A man you brought back to life is growling at me, after attacking me. I think I am the only one in the house allowed to be anxious right now.” The Sheriff said with a sigh.

“Well, he’s been getting better. He didn’t attack the pizza guy.” Stiles said, trying to calm his dad’s nerves.

“Stiles, this is by far the most idiotic thing you have ever done.” His father said, exasperated, looking down at Derek, and taking this all in one more time. He couldn’t believe how Stiles didn’t seem the least bit remorseful. It was almost like the Sheriff caught Stiles eating the last of the ice cream that the Sheriff had claimed earlier. Actually that’s not true, Stiles had actually felt bad about that before.

“Well, I like to think of it as the smartest thing I have ever done. People will know me as the first person to actually bring an actual person back to life. We will be rich.” Stiles said with a bright smile. This was the first time he thought of something good coming from this being public.

“If we aren’t bankrupt and in jail. Stiles this man has a family, rights. He didn’t donate his body to be tampered with, especially not by two teenagers. His family could sue us, _he_ could sue us!” The Sheriff said pointing at Derek.

“Well… his family should be glad he’s back not everyone is blessed like this, and he doesn’t talk, so I doubt he would complain, besides, I think he likes me.” Stiles said with a smile.

“Stiles you better pray, that they think this is some sort of miracle because if not, we are both in a lot of trouble.”

“We don’t have to tell them, do we?” Stiles asked. Thinking about what will happen if he does tell them, aside from the suing or whatever. They might try and take him from Stiles, who is he kidding there was no might, they would really take him, of course they would want him back, Stiles has only been with the guy overnight and he wasn’t prepared to let him go, imagine someone who has been with him his entire life.

“We do. I think they will notice the distinct lack of a body when they are having his funeral. It’s not even just that, he’s part of an active police investigation.”

“He was murdered… But that doesn’t matter now, because he’s alive now. No death no crime.” Stiles said, almost as if they canceled each other out. The Sheriff was starting to get a margarine at how Stiles was oversimplifying everything.

“Stiles, that still leaves someone out there who killed another person roaming free. Nothing stopping them from killing someone else. It wasn’t even just murder. Stiles, Derek and his sister, Cora, were kidnapped, Derek’s body was found in the woods. We still don’t know where is sister is.”

“Oh.” Stiles said, not knowing what else there was to say. Should he say sorry? He didn’t think so. Besides, it would have been a lie. Because he wasn’t sorry. He brought a man back to life, and he wasn’t sorry about it. His sister would still be missing if Derek was dead or not, so really there isn’t anything for Stiles to be sorry about.

It was a good thing that at this moment Scott and Deaton decided to come into the house. Although Derek would probably disagree if he talked. Because as soon as they walked in Derek began growling at them and dragging Stiles away from the middle of the three of them.

Scott seemed to think that it was a good idea to follow the two of them as Derek began to back Stiles over to the staircase. Stiles didn’t see it, but Derek must have made some sort of facial expression that caused Scott to stop and back up a few steps.

Derek growled a couple of times as the Sheriff began moving closer to the staircase, raising his gun again, worried for what Derek might do to Stiles. He didn’t care about what Deaton said about him not seeming like he wanted to hurt Stiles, not after being attacked by him.

“Okay, how about everyone stop moving and clam down for a second. This is messing up his progress.” Stiles said, holding up one hand to help motion everyone to stop moving closer, and then using his other to touch the guy’s head. It was one of the only body parts he could reach since he was now on the third step and the guy was still on the base. Stiles sort of patted his head a couple of times and then started doing a weird petting motion, which actually seemed to calm the guy down.

“What- what um, should we do?” Scott asked turning to Deaton, wanting to help Stiles. “You said after a day he would be okay with people being around him.” Scott said, worried that it really was a mistake to leave Stiles alone with Derek overnight.

“It’s still possible that it worked. We just need to do like Stiles said, stop all moving at once and take it slow.” Deaton said, calmly taking a step forward, the guy gave him a threatengly look, but didn’t growl this time, and Deaton took that as a win.

“Yeah, it’s just because you guys are all walking in at the same time. He was totally non-hostile when the pizza man came. Well, actually. He was a little hostile, but honestly no threat. The pizza guy didn’t even hear his growling because it was so quiet.” Stiles said, a little proud at his little monster. Oh gosh, did he really just think of Derek as his little monster. How did that even make sense? Like Derek is in no way little, and Stiles would hardly call him a monster.

“Yeah, so if we are all calm he won’t attack us, right Stiles?” Deaton asked Stiles in his weird calm voice.

“Yeah… well at least I am pretty sure.” Stiles said with a shrug, still petting the top of Derek’s head. He was trying to decide if this was weird or really cute. But he was going to keep doing it as long as it kept Derek calm. The last thing Stiles wanted right now was for someone else to get hurt. He looked over to his dad who had a claw mark on his face that was slowly bleeding. He felt bad, but also relieved that it didn’t look that deep of a scratch.

“Well, he only is protecting you, so if he is sure that we aren’t going to hurt you then he should be fine right?” Deaton asked, taking another step closer to the stair case. Scott eyed Deaton suspiciously. Because it looked like he was about to do someone thing skinny.

“Yeah, because he hasn’t hurt me or anything, and he seems to be glued to my hip unless he is attacking someone.” Stiles said trying to lighten the mood… it didn’t work very well.

“Wouldn’t it be so nice if he could talk? I mean everything would be easier if we could have normal conversations with him. Or at the very least _you_ having conversations with him would be a tremendous help.” Deaton said casually, taking another slow step to the staircase, this time Derek growled pushing Stiles up another step and taking on himself.

“I don’t know, not talking seems to make him a really good listener.” Stiles said, remembering that he already thought about this like an hour ago and had come to this conclusion.

“That is true… but there must be problems for him right? Like… what if he’s in some pain, or he’s hungry or needs to use the bathroom. You can’t train him like a dog can you? Wouldn’t it be so much easier if he could do something as simple as letting you know what’s wrong once in a while.” Deaton pointed out.

Stiles thought about that. How would Derek tell him he was in pain? He was healing, and very rapidly, but that could be a very painful process. And then here is just following Stiles everywhere, exhorting himself, attacking his father too. Just moving his body could hurt. Communication is a very important thing. Stiles was being selfish just thinking about himself and how nice it was to be listened to, maybe the guy would need/want to be listened to once in a while too.

“Stay.”

The whole house stilled at the sound of the new voice. Everyone stared at Derek, faces blank with surprise. Derek was looking at Deaton though, no care for the surprise he shuck the room with. He was speaking to Deaton. Deaton kept taking Steps closer to them with every step and he didn’t like it.

“Uh, what? _What!?_ You can talk!?”


	10. Derek belonged here, and Stiles was going to make sure he stayed that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna leave this short chapter here, to show i am not abandoning this... Sorry i have been gone so long....

Stiles was now in his room with Derek and he was eyeing him suspiciously. So much had happened. Stiles found out his name. Derek. It was a nice strong name. Better than Vlad. Vlad sounded like a vampire, and Derek seemed to be doing fine with eating normal food. But he learned new things about Derek every hour it seemed. First Derek, his name, and now that he had a sister, Cora. And she’s missing. She went missing with Derek. Maybe she’s dead too then. Stiles didn’t mean to sound so morbid. But really, why would they have killed Derek and not his sister? Maybe they just hadn’t found her body yet. Maybe there isn’t much left to find.

They could have chopped her up into a million pieces and buried her. Or anything else criminals do to get rid of bodies. Then again… if they hid her body, why didn’t they hide Derek’s body? Something just didn’t add up, whatever they did to her they probably did to Derek. Doing something different didn’t make sense.

Stiles almost wanted to ask Derek, but at the same time he didn’t. He had other things to think about, other things to ask Derek. Because now Derek could answer him more or less. But he seemed to not have full understanding.

**

“Uh, what? What!? You can talk!?” Stiles began yelling with his confusion.

“Yes.” Derek said. Apparently not a man of many words. Although Stiles should have guessed that considering that this was the first time he said anything at all.

“Well…. Okay… um…. Wow. Well… when were you planning on talking?” Stiles asked not quite sure where to direct his questions or confusion. Derek squinted at Stiles, like he didn’t get it. Stiles didn’t get it; that was for sure. He knew there was nothing wrong with Derek’s vocal cords, but this was just unexpected.

Derek could talk. Which was something very new and confusing. But Derek didn’t respond he looked confused, tilted his hand and kept silent after that.

“Okay Stiles, why don’t you take Derek to your room and try to work some more words out of him, and come down once he has sufficiently calmed down, We will stay down here and talk about what needs to happen next.” Deaton sad, stepping up and grasping control of the situation.

The sheriff showed reluctance as if he was about to say something, but Deaton gave him a look trying to tell him to hold back silently. Stiles nodded, not really wanting to argue. He himself was feeling a little crowded, he loved the idea of going back to being alone with Derek.

Maybe it was strange, He had been with Derek what one night, roughly 20 hours. Most likely less than that honestly. But he already felt safe in Derek’s company. The guy who he just found out his name. The guy he just found out had a sister. Or could even freaking speak, and he already felt better with him than he did with his own father.

It was strange, no maybe about it.

But Stiles said nothing of it, he began walking up the step and Derek silently followed, he looked back once, making sure none of the others followed, and gave one p0arting growl once they we at the top of the staircase headed for Stiles’ room.

Once they all heard Stiles door shut behind him the sheriff was the first to speak.

“We just found Stiles and you put him alone with that man again? He is obviously out of his mind, if it didn’t already decay past the point of even having actual human thoughts. But now my son is alone and in danger with that thing, that thing that has either attempted or successfully attacked all of us.”

“I know, but you see, Stiles just proved my point, that he is in fact in no danger.”

“How did that prove anything?” Scott asked, and Deaton smiled.

“Stiles just confirmed to me that he is a spark. A spark operates by emotions, their powers are most active in the subconscious. For his magic to give Derek the power of speak he needed to change his mindset to the point where Derek speaking was a need.”

“If I believe this, hypothetically. Because I really don’t. But if that is the case why didn’t Stiles just give Derek the ability to speak to begin with?”

“Because of the reason that Stiles brought Derek back to life in the first place.” Scott said, looking down, as if something had just click in his head, and now he is looking sheepish.   

“Well 50% of the things Stiles does is without reason, so im going to assume he didn’t have one, so back to the point, we need to get my son out of the room with that thing.” The sheriff said turning to the stairs, but Scott stopped him.

“He did have a reason.” Scott says Stepping in front of the staircase blocking the Sheriffs path. “I-I didn’t see it at first… Because I had been so busy with other things. I just agreed to this because, deep down I felt guilty… I have been blowing Stiles off for weeks. Not answering calls, or replying to texts, and whoever I did, I always talked about Allison… my new girlfriend…. I have been a horrible friend for over a month… and normally it wouldn’t be a big deal, but we all know, Stiles is a one friend kind of guy… So not being around affected him more than it did me…”

The Sheriff cut him off right there.

“Stiles being a little lonely for a few weeks wouldn’t lead him to this, this is him being erratic and doing the first thing that comes to mind. He doesn’t have powers, he isn’t this spark thing. He is a very smart boy doing things that will get him in trouble, because of his lack of common sense.”

“John please,” Deaton starts. “You don’t understand, look at the facts. Stiles lonely, so he makes himself a friend, someone who will listen to him, because he has no other choice. Someone who depends on him, and wouldn’t give him up to anyone, or for anyone, someone who needs Stiles. And I know what you are thinking about saying, that he is your son and you know him, and that he would never make himself a friend. Because Stiles wouldn’t normally do that. But Stiles is right around the age Sparks start getting their powers. Stiles doesn’t even realize he is doing it. It’s his state of mind, his desires, and his brain fills in the blanks for him. For a spark, if they believe something they can make it happen. Surely you have seen something like this with Stiles before.” Deaton says, not knowing what else to say, if the sheriff truly doesn’t believe they he never will, but on some level his must know, and he needs to accept it soon, or else Stiles will never get the training he needs to control himself, and one bad mood can be catastrophic.  

The Sheriff stands there for a moment, and sighs. He doesn’t want to believe this, its nonsense. But, there may be truth to it… he can see everything going on, he has the facts, and he can’t deny that some of it doesn’t add up if it’s not what Deaton says.

“There was this one thing, a couple of weeks ago…”  
**

Stiles was still petting Derek’s head. Derek seemed to like it, and there was nothing better to do, so there was no reason to stop, it seemed to be calming him down. Well him and Stiles. It gave him a warm feeling in his stomach to do it. There was something about it that was hard to pinpoint. He felt, nice, and complete like this.

By now Derek had crawled up on the bed with Stiles and was laying down. His chest was rumbling with contentment, as If he was purring soundlessly. Which was adorable, to say the least. Derek was like a puppy, growls sometimes, but it pretty much cute and harmless. Well Derek isn’t harmless, but he sure does seem that way right now. Laying down, looking like he is about to fall asleep and just cuddling. Stiles could stay like this forever, just doing nothing, not worrying about the outside world, just him and Derek. But he couldn’t stay like that, the world wouldn’t let him.

Stiles looked to the door and sighed, he wondered what they were talking about downstairs. Of course he and Derek were the topic. But what were they saying.

Stiles knew what his dad would be saying, he would be trying to get them to send Derek back to his family. But Derek didn’t have to go back. They could just keep it a secret, it wouldn’t be too hard with the help of Scott and his dad. And since his dad knew, he could keep Derek here in the house, and his dad could watch him while Stiles is at school, and then the rest of the day and on the weekends Stiles would watch him, maybe even take him to the house in the woods and walk around a bit for exercise.

It wasn’t a horrible plan. They could get by like that, all they had to do was make sure no one found out about Derek. No one in his neighborhood should recognize Derek, so there wasn’t much fear in keeping him in the house, someone passing by wouldn’t realize that Derek was the guy who went missing and was murdered. All they had to do was make sure Derek didn’t draw too much attention, which meant not letting him attack anyone. Which wasn’t an issue. As long as Stiles could calm him down everything would be fine. Stiles running his hands through Derek’s hair just felt right, like it belonged.

Derek belonged here, and Stiles was going to make sure he stayed that way.


	11. Wait, What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another short chapter, because you all have been waiting for so long. Sorry about the wait on this.

Stiles was comfortable enough to fall asleep. Derek was warm like a blanket and it has been a rather few chilly days. But then Derek suddenly stood from Stiles bed, breaking his inner thoughts and daydreams. Derek grabbed Stiles hand and pulled him off the bed too. Stiles was confused but he went along with it.

“What are you doing? Where are we going?” Stiles complained, he was warm and comfy before now he felt a rush of cold air take place where Derek was covering him, goosebumps went up is arms.

“Just- just follow.” Derek said, grabbing at Stiles window, first he tried to open it, and when it didn’t budge he looked confused for a moment, and then looked back at Stiles. “Open.” Derek said, and then looked expectantly at Stiles and stepped out of the way of the window.

“You want me to open the window for you? Why?” Stiles asks squinting at him wondering what this was about.

“Open.” Derek said, not answering the question. Stiles didn’t know if that was because he wasn’t capable or if he simply was avoiding answering. Stiles sighed, and thought about the worst thing that could happen if he did. Maybe Derek just wanted some fresh air, it is pretty stuffy in the house. After all this is what was great about Derek being able to talk he would be able to tell him when something was wrong. Stiles unlocked the window and pulled it up a little, then he was shoved out of the way by Derek who was hastily crawling out.

“Derek! Stop!” Stiles yelled, worried Derek would fall and break his neck. Derek didn’t stop until he had both feet on the roof and his body was evenly balanced. Then he turned around and looked at Stiles. Stiles took a deep breath, because his heart was pounding with worry that Derek was going to fall to his death. Stiles moved back to the window and held out his hand to Derek so he could pull him back in. “Derek you need to come back in, please. You’re going to get hurt. Take my hand please.” Stiles pleaded, he never really felt so worried before.  

Derek grabbed his hand, but he had other plans.

Instead of Stiles doing the pulling Derek did. He pulled Stiles out of his house like he was a tissue out of a tissue box.

“Woah, woah woah! What are you doing!?” Stiles yelled, trying to avoid being pulled, but Derek was so strong he felt like a ragdoll. Or a plastic bag being pushed by wind. Derek had held Stiles tight once he got him out of the window, and then jumped.

He freaking jumped.

From the second floor, of Stiles house, _with Stiles._

Stiles was not happy.

He screamed like a little girl, and so would anyone with a previous problem with heights, and the pain of death that comes with falling from heights, and Stiles would know, he has fallen from many different heights and it always hurts.

But this time didn’t hurt. He only felt a drop in his stomach, and then he was fine. It was like less than a second. He opened his eyes, which he didn’t remember squeezing shut.

“Oh my god. Did you- of course you did, why? Why are we jumping out windows!?” Stiles asked freaking out, but mostly relieved. Derek let him go, putting Stiles back on his feet. But Stiles didn’t have much time to steady himself, he grabbed Stiles’ hand and pulled him.

“Oh gosh where are we going now?” Stiles complained. “you can’t just jump out of a second floor window and drag me off somewhere I’m not prepared for this! We could have died! My dad is going to worry about me again! Come on!”

 Derek didn’t say anything he just kept tugging Stiles on behind him walking kind of fast. Stiles winced every few minutes, stepping on a rock, or a twig. Oh how he wished for shoes right now.

“Please slow down, I think my feet are bleeding.” Stiles whined. Derek did stop this time, but not to give Stiles a break. He picked him up, throwing Stiles over his shoulder and kept on moving.

Stiles flailed for a few moments but Derek held him tight and didn’t let him fall, after Stiles steadied he blushed red because he was being carried bridal style and he didn’t like that.

“No, I don’t want you to pick me up, I want you to take me home!”

But Derek didn’t even acknowledge the fact that Stiles was talking, he just kept going, like a man on a mission. So Stiles sighed, at least he wasn’t on his feet anymore he thought.

_

John had just finished telling them about how Stiles had just learned of a loan John had been paying off for a while. Stiles recently started and new medication and it was a little more expensive than his last ADHD medication, so money was a little bit more tight now, and he hadn’t been making his payments, and they were starting to make threats on taking the house if he didn’t continue them. Stiles saw a letter in the mail and asked John about it.

The next day in the mail, he gets a letter that the bank has ‘forgiven’ his loan, and have canceled the rest of the loan debt. That was just something that didn’t happen. But John had no more payments leaving his account, and no more letters came. He didn’t have any distant relatives that could have paid for it, nor siblings.

Stiles didn’t have the money to do that.  

“So you believe me now?” Deaton asked.

“I believe that my son should not have been able to bring a person back to life like that, and I see no other explanation at the moment than the one you are giving me. But what I don’t understand is what knowing this is going to do with helping the situation.”

“Now that we all know; we need to tell Stiles. We will also need to help him, and teach him to handle his feelings and emotions better. One argument may leave him feeling that he wishes you’d leave him alone; his abilities can make that happens by killing you. Until he learns to control it with conscious thoughts instead of unconscious ones, anyone he comes into contact with could be in serious danger.

-

After what felt like an hour, Derek finally stopped. It seemed they met their destination. But Stiles had no idea where they were exactly. He looked around and cursed when he realized he should have been paying attention to where they were going so he would know how to get back home. Now he was stranded without a phone or shoes. Not to mention it was dark.

“Okay now can you tell me what we are doing?” Stiles asked, but Derek didn’t say anything so Stiles just sat down completely done. He looked around the woods and thought about how this used to be a normal thing for him, out in the woods, cold, and lost. He used to do this was Scott all the time, they would run out into the woods, playing tag, or trying to find dead bodies. Trying to solve crimes before his father could.

It used to be their escape from all things bad. Scott would get away from his drinking father, and Stiles would get away from his mentally ill mother who thought he was trying murder her. They were best friends, and each other’s escape. 

Now Scott had someone else to escape with, and he must have preferred her heavily, because it was like Stiles didn’t exist to him anymore. John’s never home, and Stiles can’t even blame him, medical bills, house repairs, loans that need to be paid off. They were running out of money. They couldn’t even take Stiles’ jeep to the shop because getting it looked at was too expensive at the moment.

It was like the world around Stiles was crashing down, and it was all empty. He even stopped going to the woods because it was just scary and sad when he was there alone. Funny that Derek was the one that made him come out here again.

Derek was… he was free. It’s weird, like a puppy you found outside in a cardboard box. Stiles did more than find him in a box. He brought the dude back to life. But how was that supposed to help anything? His dad was going to make him give Derek back. Like a book to a library.

All because of the stupid Hale family. If only there was a way to keep his dad off his back about this stupid kidnapping case, and open investigation. As long as there was a case tied to Derek, his dad would never agree to anything about keeping him with them.

“Look.” Derek said. Stiles sat up and looked in the direction Derek was pointing at. It was a little cabin, it looked broken down, almost abandoned, but a light was on inside. He could see shadows of people moving behind a curtain that covered the window. A door opened and Derek ducked down, pushing Stiles down so he wouldn’t be seen either.

“You think they’ll really pay?” A female voice asked.

“I would have said yes, but now that you’ve killed Derek I don’t know.” Said an older male voice. It sounded scratchy yet deep, Stiles felt like he’d heard it before.

“Come on, he was no fun anyway. He didn’t like it when I played with him. Besides we have Cora still. She’s the baby, they will pay for her.”

“Kate my, dear child. I love you and your wicked ways, but sometimes I wish you had the common sense that your brother seemed to take from you in the womb. Having him alive would have guaranteed us more pay, if we are getting any. You shouldn’t have killed him, now get out of my face before I punish you for it.”

The girl nodded and walked away. Before Stiles thought she was walking over to them, but he heard a car door open and she got in, and drove away. The older man got in another car and drove away in the same direction as well.

Stiles finally let himself breathe and sat up slowly looking over to Derek.

“These are the people that kidnapped and killed you.”

Derek nodded.

“Cora… that’s your sister right?”

“Yes.”

“Do you think she’s in there?”

“She is.”

“Are you sure? How’d you know this isn’t their lair or something? How did you even know where to find it? It’s pitch black out here.”

“I can smell her.”

“You can what?”

“I can smell her.” Derek repeated.

“You can’t smell people, not from this distance, even if they stink really, really bad.”

“I smelled her from your house.”

“Impossible.”

“I did.”

Stiles sighed looking around. There was no use in arguing, if Derek said he did, then he probably did.

“Do you think you can find this place again if we leave?”

“Yes.” Derek said, with a nod again.

“Then lets go, we need to tell my dad.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s the Sheriff, he can get the whole force down here to save her, and arrest that dude and that Kate lady.”

“Okay.” Derek said, and then started walking back.

“Wait, you have to pick me up again. I don’t have shoes.”

It might have been too dark to tell, but Stiles was sure he saw Derek smirk as he walked back and picked Stiles up again.


	12. When he opens them, it’s snowing outside.

 

The cabin was small and dark. It was also cold. Not that one would expect five star conditions and sleeping arrangements when kidnapped, but Cora found herself stull unimpressed. She should have been scared, Derek was scared, not for himself though, for her. Cora was mature for her age and often found herself fearless, although her mother would point out that not knowing when to be afraid is a sign of immaturity. Talia was always giving out wise phrases and things like that. Cora wondered what choice words her mother would have about the state of this cabin.

It was always quiet, except for the wind whistling and pushing branches against the walls of the cabin. Somehow that got louder when Derek left. She has no idea what happened to him. That bitch Kate was messing with him and he headbutted her. Single Handedly the most badass thing she’s seen Derek do in her whole life.  It was also the last thing she saw him do.

They took him out of there, and she hasn’t seen him since.

She doesn't think about it. If she does then she’ll get scared. It’s not like thinking about it will help. It won’t tell her what happened, and if she does figure it out and it's… something not good. What good will it do her now? Chained to a steel pole, with a tie around her mouth.

She’ll think about Derek when she’s out of this cabin, that something she promises, but she can’t do it now. Despite the sinking feeling she gets in her stomach every time she gets a wave of cold behind her now because of his absence there.

There’s a flashlight outside the window. Before she thought it was just a trick of her eyes, but it’s pitch black out there, and a wave of light makes shaky movements. Too shaky to be something natural. It’s got to be a flashlight.

Everytime the Argents come by their headlights blare down on the cabin, so this can’t be them. It’s someone else. Someone who could help her.

She shfts hards in the chains, and ignores how it pinches at her skin. She shakes hard, trying to rattle them as she screams behind her gag. Hot air blowing out of her nose and scratching her throat. But she doesn't stop. She breathes and continues. Stomping her feet and rattling the chains

She tries forming words behind the gag, it doesn’t work, but noise is made nonetheless and that's all she needs. Noise.

The light gets closer, and she screams louder, hoping whoever it is, looks through the window or just breaks down the door. She can hear the footsteps now. It sounds like a lot of them. More than one person she thinks, a lot more than one person.

For a moment she’s scared. What if it’s not someone to help? What if it's. someone worse than the Argents?

There is a very faint quiet count at the door.

One.. two… three.

The door gets kicked open and flashlights spill into the room and the shine of badges make her squint her eyes.

“Cora? Cora hale?” a man ask and she nods heavily. He pulls the gag out of her mouth and orders someone to get the chains off her. “I’m the Sheriff, John Stilinski. You’re safe now.”

“It’s about time.” She smiles.

 

**

 

The police station is warmer than the hospital and Cora finds the steel bench comfortable, maybe it’s from all that time sitting on a hardwood floor, she rolls her eyes thinking about it. She hopes all of the Argents have a special place in hell waiting for them.

She’s waiting for her family to get to the station now.  Reports had been written and there’s a warrant out for Gerard and Kate Argent, and any known associates. She’s got a clear view into the Sheriff’s office, and something about him makes Cora feel uneasy. It’s nothing about him really, it’s the air around him. He seems severely stressed, you’d think he’s the one with a kid out there that's been kidnapped.

This man just found a missing person, called their parents to tell her she’s home. Why wouldn’t he be happy? He’s a hero. Hero’s don’t look that stressed

So that means something's wrong.

Then she remembers someone’s missing Derek.

She’s feeling the fear now.

Talia’s heels clicking against the floor in a fast pace echo through the entire station and draws Cora’s attention. She stands, immediately getting pulled into a deep hug, engulfed in the familiar scent of her mother.

“Oh Cora, i’m so glad you’re safe.” There’s a hiccup in Talia’s voice, she’s crying, and Cora hates it, because now she’s crying too. This whole time she managed to be strong and not act like a teenager, and now, here in her mother’s arms, she’s crying. She pulls back, because she needs to look her mother in the eye when she asks her question.

“Mom, where’s Derek?”

There is a very pained look that flashes across her face, and Cora lifts her head to see the rest of her family spilling into the station.

“Honey- Derek… he- He’s dead.”

The words echo around Cora’s head, and suddenly she feels cold on the inside.

“Actually, no. He’s not.” It’s the Sheriff’s voice. Cora turns around, the stress on his face looks even sharper up close

“Excuse me?” Talia asks.

**

Stiles is pacing. It’s back and forth, from the kitchen to the living room, in a straight line along the walkway.  He stops a moment, looks at Deaton and Scott, pauses, then continues pacing.

His thoughts are racing, and he’s physically trying to catch up and process them. He’s stressed, so stressed he can tear his hair out. He probably wouldn’t have to, i’d just fall out at this point.

He stops again in the living room this time and speaks.

“You guys are messing with me.”

“Stiles, everything i’ve said is true.”

“No, it’s not possible. I’m not- there’s no such thing as a ‘spark’.” He insist.

“Why is it so hard to believe?” Scott asks. Stiles glares at him.

“Because really? Magic? You want me to believe I can do magic?”

“It’s not magic.” Deaton sighs. “You can’t shoot fireballs out of your hands, or fly, but you can influence the world around you. You can use your will to make things happen, things that wouldn't have, or shouldn’t happen. Like bring a man back to life.”

“Doctors do it all the time, no one calls them Sparks.”

“We used wolf organs Stiles! The dude is so strong he can rip car doors off, and throw people across rooms.” Scott points out.

Stiles still has bruises on his arms from where Derek grabbed him that first day. He tries to ignore it, that voice in his head, trying to reason with him, and point out all the things that have happened since. For instance the healing. Derek’s stitches basically disappeared, all cuts and wounds healed, and he functions at more than top health.

“So like what? If I was a Spark what do I have to do? What does it mean?”

“It means you need to be more careful, control your wants and your thoughts. This is something you need to always be conscious of. Just thinking something can make it happen. You need to learn control of your own mind.”

Stiles laughs. “I’m the wrong person to try and get to control of my own mind. I have ADHD, i’m a spaz, i don’t even have control of my body most days. You can’t ask me to control my mind.”

“You’re going to have to Stiles. You can make anything happen. Get angry at someone, and think just for a moment that you want them dead, and they could die.”

“How? How does that work? You know what, maybe you aren’t crazy, but what if you’re just wrong? What if this is a normal freak accident and i’m not a Spark?”

Deaton looks out the window, and thinks for a moment. “I already put this to the test once for your father and Scott, but you need to be convinced more than anyone else. So I want you to try and will something to happen. Something that wouldn’t normally happen right now.”

“Like what?”

“Anything you want, that's it, it just needs to be something you really want to happen.”

Stiles really tried to think, but the pressure was making it kind of hard. What was he going to make happen? It wasn’t going to work anyway. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to be a Spark. He just wanted to be a normal teenager with friends, that didn't feel like so much of a loser. This was all Scott's fault anyway. If he had just been a good friend then none of this would have happened.

He rolls his eyes shaking it off. He turns back to the dining room looking at Derek. If Scott hadn’t been a bad friend then Derek still would have died, he would be dead right now. Stiles isn't sorry for bringing Derek back to life. He likes Derek. So no, Stiles doesn’t actually regret this.

He looks out the window at the dark street, he thinks how he wants it to snow. He loves the snow, but so rarely sees it. So that’s what he focus’ on. On the cold, and big white flakes he craves to see in winter every year and never does. He concentrates really hard on how much he wants it. He closes his eyes.

When he opens them, it’s snowing outside.

  



End file.
